My Hero
by Emmi30307
Summary: Robin has a secret. But our dear Raven does too. Will their secrets tear them apart or hold them together? Rated for safety. bit OOC
1. In the Beginning

**My Hero**

**Chapter 1:**  
She walked the halls, looking down at the floor. It was the middle of March. She had been in this school for barely three months. She was the new girl. She was the quiet, invisible one who sat in the back of the room. She was Rachel Roth, but she called herself Raven, because of her mother. She had shoulder length violate hair and violate eyes. Raven hated school; she had no friends and ate lunch alone outside every day. She was also the victim of bullying school wide. Between school and home, Raven was always tortured and miserable.

He felt sorry for her. All the kids in the school were always attacking her. He saw how they treated her. He was in most of her classes. He was the richest, most popular kid in school. He was Richard Grayson, adopted son of the boy billionaire Bruce Wayne. He had amazingly blue eyes and ebony black short hair that he was growing out. He spent each day doing what he could for her. If someone knocked her books out of her hands in the hall or something he would always tell them off and help her. He thought things were bad then, but everything started getting worse after he broke up with his girlfriend, Kori.

Raven always ate lunch alone outside. And in order to get outside she had to go through the cafeteria. It was crowded as usual and she walked quietly past everyone, making a giant loop around the popular kids tables, and yes there was more than one table. She heard laughing from the table holding the cheerleaders, then someone mentioned her by name and she looked up. 'Big mistake' she thought as they started openly laughing and pointing at her. "Wow, she is such a slut." A crumpled ball of paper hit the back of her head. Raven bent down and picked it up, smoothing it out against her leg. There was a photo, her head attached to a body in only a black lacy bra and a black thong. The caption under it said "All for a few bucks" Looking closer at the nearby tables Raven realized that they all had stacks of copies on them. Kori strode up to Raven with a satisfied smirk on her face. "So Rachel, I guess you are more than you appear to be" then she turned back to her table, walking away, laughing.

Richard walked into the cafeteria just in time to hear Koris little comment. He watched as Raven turned and practically ran towards the door. He dropped his backpack on the floor and stepped in front of her at the last second, catching Raven in his arms. "It's okay, I'm going to fix this" he could tell she was close to tears. "This isn't about you, it's about me. Just stay here" Richard said calmly, he let go and started walking towards the middle of the room repeating "Just stay there" after he had taken a few steps from her. "Kori" he was glaring as he stalked up to her. "What the hell? Why did you do this?" There was only a foot between them. "Because I could. She is weak and pathetic and I wanted revenge" she said simply. "You're a little bitch. You're just made because I broke up with you last weekend." She glared at him. "And I know she's the reason why you broke up with me!" He sighed, clenching his fists by his side. "Be glad, I won't hit girls...but I will do this," and with that he flipped some kids lunch tray splattering food all over her cheerleading uniform. "And next time leave Rachel out of it." Richard said over his shoulder as he went over to where Raven was still standing. He picked up his backpack and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the school.

Richard spent the rest of that month making sure that everyone left Raven alone. He would stay nearby in the halls and have her sit at his lunch table. He was trying to make things better for her. And she realized this and was grateful to him for it... but she wasn't used to having someone who was always there, protecting her. Yet she was glad that it was him trying to make thing easier for her. But those few times when Richard wasn't there were hell for Raven. One day they had been doing partner work in history and she had gotten stuck with Kori, who had done nothing but taunt Raven for the whole period. When the bell for lunch finally rang Raven gathered her things and bolted for the door. She went to her locker, to dump her backpack and get her lunch, which is where she was when Richard caught up to her. "Ready for lunch?" She rarely would give a verbal answer. She never said more than a few words when she spoke at all. He walked right next to her as they entered the cafeteria. Richard always sat at a table in the middle of the room with a bunch of his friends. They had been accepting enough of Raven, they had talked to her trying to get to know her but Raven just sat there quietly eating her lunch. But today, Raven looked over at the table to see his friends laughing and joking around happily. They were five feet from the table when she dropped her lunch, turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

Raven ran right into the nearest bathroom. She checked to make sure she was alone before gripping the edge of the sink and leaning on it. She couldn't take it any longer, "Why me" she was about to roll up her sleeve when the bathroom door opened. "Rachel...?" She looked up in shock. "Richard, what are you doing! This is the girls bathroom!" That was the most she had ever said to him at one time. "What happened? Why did you run off?" He asked walking over to her. She took a step back but hit the wall. She shook her head slowly as he took another step forward. "What's wrong?" He repeated, there was barely a foot between them. "I'm sick of it" she whispered. "Sick of what?" He asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, hesitating before she replied; "Being unhappy, unwanted, uncared for" a finger to her lips stopped her. "I care and want you to be happy Rachel" and with that said he leaned down and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips. "I want you to be happy Rachel" he repeated. She shook her head again. "Call me Raven, I don't like being Rachel" He grinned down at her. "Alright then Raven, now how about we go and get some food?" She nodded smiling as he slipped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They were officially together by the end of the week.

Ravens POV:  
"Richy?" I looked up from where I was laying in his arms. "Yes my sweet Raven" we were laying on the couch together in the living room at Wayne Manor. "I love you" he smiled before kissing my nose. "I love you too" As the sun went down he sat up, shifting me into his lap. "I have to go…" I knew it was coming. This always happens. As soon as he realizes that it's dark out he says he says he has to go. Frowning I look at the floor, get up and start making my way to the door. "Want me to walk you out?" I stop, reaching out for his hand in reply. Getting off the couch he wraps an arm around my shoulder as we head for the door.

Where Richard goes every night is unknown to me. I think Alfred and Bruce know though. Some days when we're up in his room Bruce will knock on the door then him and Richard with have what always seems like a whispered argument. And it's always just before nightfall. He's always in a worse mood after those, _discussions_ with Bruce. And when I leave Alfred is always ready and waiting for me at the door. Just like he is tonight. "Why do we always have to say goodbye like this?" I asked looking deep into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry; I'll call you in the morning, alright?" He must know how much I hate leaving. "Sure" I whisper in reply without looking at him. Gently he lifts my chin and kisses me sweetly. Slowly I pull away from him and walked out of the mansion with Alfred. I sit in the back seat of the car and lookout the back window. Richard is standing in the doorway, waving, just like he's done every other time I've left the manor. I give him a small sad smile before turning away.

When we reach my house I thank Alfred for the lift home and quietly slip inside and up to my room. My life isn't great, and I'll be the first to admit it. My mom died in a car crash when I was 7, my stepmom hates me, and my dad, when he even notices me, is abusive. But having Richard in my life, as my boyfriend… it makes up for all that. He loves me and makes sure that I know it. But if he loves me so much I can't help but wonder _why won't he tell me why he has to leave every day right after the sun goes down?_

Richards POV:  
I stand in the doorway wearing a fake smile waving as they drive away. I always feel so guilty, watching Raven leave. With a sigh I turned around and went down to the bat cave. Quickly changing into my Robin costume I went over to the batmobile where Batman was waiting for me. "You're late. Again." I glare as I get in the car. "Well I'm sorry for having a life." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "I don't care that you have a life, I just care that you're ready to leave ON TIME" Bruce growled in reply. "Am I ever allowed to have a night to myself?" I wondered out loud as the engine roared. "Don't expect one any time soon" I rolled my eyes at him as we sped out of the cave. We patrolled for hours. And when we finally got home it was five in the morning. I changed into pajamas and collapsed onto my bed. God was I glad it was summer. Patrolling all hours made it really hard to focus in school. It took less than a minute for my exhausted body and mind to let me fall into a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was twelve thirty. Getting up I went into my bathroom to take a nice hot shower before getting dressed for the day. When I got out of the shower I went over to my dresser for some clothes. I got dressed and pulled a hoodie off the top of the dresser, my iPhone was glowing with missed calls. Throwing the hoodie to the side I look to see who called me _Raven! Crap_ I had totally forgotten about calling her. Dialing my speed dial for her I leave my room. "C'mon Rae pickup" no luck. I hung up and tried again as I walked through the kitchen grabbing an apple on my way out the back door. Getting her answering machine again I left a message "Hey Rae, sorry I missed your calls. I couldn't find my phone this morning. Alfred moved it while he was cleaning. Call me when you get this" That was one fat lie. I had probably hurt her by not calling. I always tried to make sure I didn't hurt Raven because she got that enough at home. When I hung up I felt even worse than I had last night. I hate to admit but this isn't the first time this has happened. It's actually happened a good number of times before this. I'm just usually tired from patrol and since I don't need to be up in the morning I let myself sleep.

I waited an hour for Raven to call me back but she never did. I wound up asking Alfred for a ride to her house. When we got there I went and knocked on the door. Her stepmom answered. "Uh hi Mrs. Roth is Rachel home?" I had been hoping it would be Raven to get the door. "Yes" she tried to close the door but I pushed it open. "Can I see her?" She narrowed her eyes at me "No. She's doing her chores. Now go away and don't come around here again" then she slammed the door before I could stop her or object. I went around to the back of the house. Her window was open. I climbed up on top of a small tool shed and jumped, grabbing the edge of the window and climbed in.


	2. Getting and Staying Away

**My Hero**  
**Chapter 2:**

**Ravens POV:**  
I was looking out the bathroom window when I saw the car pull up. I ran downstairs to try and get to the door but my stepmom beat me. _God I hate her_ I was halfway down the stairs, leaning over the banister to try and see him. "Uh hi Mrs. Roth is Rachel home?" He probably had been hoping I would get the door. "Yes" she started to close the door. I wanted to call out but my dad was glaring at me from the kitchen. "Can I see her?" I took a step closer to the door. My dads glare worsened and he raised a fist. I took two steps back up the stairs. My stepmom didn't scare me but he did. "No. She's doing her chores. Now go away and don't come around here again" after the door slammed I glared at both of them. "You both must really hate me!" She laughed "He wouldn't want to see you looking like this anyways." I was fighting to stay in control of myself. "I hate you!" I yelled as I stomped back up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. That was the most I could do unless I wanted to be punished like I had been this morning. I sat on my bed trying to hold back tears. I_f I cry it would mean they win and I CAN'T LET THEM WIN!_

There was a noise by my window. I looked over and gasped in shock as Richard climbed in grinning. "Oh Raven, what happened to you?" His grin quickly turned into a concerned frown when he saw me. He walked over to sit on my bed and wrapped me in his arms. "You should have called me" he murmured as he pulled back and looked me over. I was covered in bruises and had a cut on my cheek. "I did but you didn't pick up" I looked away trying not to think of the possibilities of why he didn't answer his phone. "Alfred moved it when he was cleaning but I called you as soon as I found it. What happened?" he asked again gently brushing his finger over the small cut on my cheek. "He was hitting me...and he pushed me down the stairs this morning" a tear leaked out. "When you called back, I was in the kitchen; he took my phone and smashed it. She cut my cheek because according to her I'm just a problem with an attitude" Richard pulled me into a tight hug causing me to wince from injuries he didn't know about. "Here, take my phone, you need it more than I do. I can just have Bruce get me another one" he said pulling it out of his pocket and placing it in my hand, curling my fingers around it. "Now, I could go downstairs and kill them or I can get you out of here... Personally I'm fine with either one" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "They would kill you." I whispered softly, scared he would still try. He stroked my hair. "Then how about we go with the second option?" I pulled back looking at him. "How? If we go down there they won't let me leave." He stood up pulling me with him. "The same way I got in here, the window" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back as he led me over to our escape exit.

Richard climbed out first landing on the shed. "Ok Rae, nice and easy now" I sat in the window with my feet hanging out. Turning onto my stomach I slowly inched out until I felt his hands on my waist. "Let go" he whispered. I did as he commanded and landed bridal style in his arms. He set me down before jumping to the ground and motioning for me to do so as well. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and jumped... And then I landed ON him. "Ever hear the expression 'look before you leap'?" He asked sitting up with me in his lap. Silently we got to our feet and ran to the car. Alfred gave us a questioning look as we both climbed into the back seat. "Raven is going to come home with us, is that alright Alfred?" Alfred simply nodded saying "Of course Master Richard"

**Richards POV:**  
I was glad Alfred didn't say anything about the bruises on Raven, although he was probably upset she was hurt. Alfred and Bruce don't know what Ravens family is like, what they do to her. I'm the only person she's ever told, and that's probably only because she was always showing up with cuts and bruises like the ones she has tonight. I finally forced it out of her because I was worried she was going to show up half dead one day. I looked over at Raven. She looked so broken sitting there with her arms all black and blue. I moved into the middle seat and took her hand in mine as she leaned on me, resting her head on my shoulder.

When we got back to the manor I brought Raven up to my room. I knew she wanted to break down. But she wouldn't let herself out of pride. "It's ok you know. Your safe here, they can't touch you now." I said sitting on the edge of my bed pulling her into my lap. Unless you were one of the lucky and rare few people that she was close to you only got to see the hard exterior. When she opens up though, Raven is delicate, kind of like a china doll. She looked up at me and I kissed her. Raven was more unstable than she led people to believe. She whimpered when I pulled back so I could move us into the middle of the bed and lay us down. I had just brought my lips back to hers when there was a knock at the door. I sat up on one arm with the other still wrapped snugly around Raven, stupidly telling them to come in.

The door opened. Raven shuddered in my arms. I looked down at her wishing I hadn't told them that they could come in. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked up at me. "They won" she whispered before covering her face with her hands. "Is there any way that whatever it is that you two need can wait a bit?" I sat up pulling Raven into my lap. "No. This can't wait any longer." Bruce answered but I only half heard him. I gave my attention back to Raven when she whispered something else. "I let them win." Totally forgetting about Bruce and Alfred in the doorway I caressed her cheek. "No they didn't, you're not there right now. They aren't here, they haven't seen you like this" This isn't the first time she's cried because of her parents. She will go months without so much as a frown, but it builds up and after a while she just can't hold it in and breaks down. I held her face in my hands making her look at me. "Raven. They haven't won! You're safe. They won't hurt you tonight!" The last five words were meant for only the two of us to hear. Luckily her folks haven't seen her like this yet. "Who won? Who's 'they'? Who are you safe from Raven? And more importantly why are you covered in bruises?" I looked up to see Bruce standing next to the bed with Alfred by his shoulder. "Raven what happened to you?" Bruce asked. I could see the concern in his eyes. No matter what he said as Batman, I knew he was fond of my girlfriend. He and Alfred both were. If they weren't she wouldn't be here right now, in my arms. "What are you even doing up here, shouldn't you be in your 'office'?" I asked trying to keep him from poking his nose into Ravens business. I knew she wouldn't want him to know. "I thought he should see Miss Raven, we're both quite worried about her." Alfred said walking further into the room. "I-I tripped and fell" Raven murmured. She was still crying and trying to hide it. "Richard you have one hour" Bruce said with a sigh before leaving with Alfred behind him.

**Ravens POV:**  
"Do you have to go?" I asked wiping away some more tears. "I'm sorry Rae, I wish I didn't have to leave you tonight, or ever again" I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go. "Could I come with you?" I didn't want to leave him. I just needed to be with him right now, he helped keep me stable. "I'm sorry; I wish I could let you come..." We laid back down together. When our hour was almost up I asked one last question. "Where do you go every night?" He wouldn't meet my gaze. "Why won't you tell me?" He finally said something "I can't. I want to but I can't" I was hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. Then those thoughts from earlier came back "Are you cheating on me?" His gaze snapped up to meet mine. "Are you crazy? No never Raven. I love you" I looked outside, it was dark out. Our hour was up. I got off the bed and made my way to the door. His hand grabbed mine just as I stepped into the hall. I looked back at him. "I don't want you to go home tonight. How would you feel about spending the night here with me?" I looked him in the eyes, still upset. "What about needing to leave?" I asked mockingly. He smiled at me. "I told you they won't hurt you tonight. That's a promise I intend on keeping." He caressed my cheek with the side of his thumb. "I'll be back as soon as possible" Richard closed the gap between us and kissed my nose. "Thank you Rich" he gave me a quick hug. "Let Alfred know if you want anything and there are a few new books on the desk in the library that you might like." Then he walked down the hall with me trailing behind him. I laughed watching as he slid down the banister almost hitting Alfred on his landing. I went back to his room to find something to wear so I could shower. Going through his dresser, I found a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and his closet gave me one of his T-shirts. I took my time showering for once, without anyone banging on the door yelling at me not to use the hot water. Once I was changed I went down to the library, picked out a book and went to sit on the couch in the living room. It had started getting late by the time I was halfway done with my book. "Miss Raven, it's getting quite late. Might you consider going to bed" I shook my head. "I want to wait up for him." Alfred looked nervous for only a split second making me wonder if I imagined it. "Of course. Would you like anything to drink while you wait" I nodded "Herbal tea if you have any" he smiled before nodding and going to the kitchen.

**Richards POV:**  
I managed to talk Bruce into going home a little early tonight. He kept asking about what happened to Raven and asking who 'they' were. I just tuned him out after the first hour of his nonstop pestering. When we got home it was four thirty. Changing out of my costume I went upstairs to find Raven on the couch sleeping. "I put a weak sedative in her tea. She insisted on waiting up for you, and I couldn't let that happen" Alfred said walking into the living room. I nodded _although after today I doubt she would have lasted this long anywa_y. Looking closer I realized she had one of the new books in her hands. I put the book on the coffee table and gently lifted her into my arms. "She's still here?" I turned around to see Bruce raising an eyebrow at me. "Yes and if you don't mine I'll be going to bed." I turned to make for the stairs to go to my room but Bruce spoke again. "Richard-" I sighed and interrupted him. "Bruce, don't even start on me about letting her spend the night, it's too late for that" I said never breaking stride. "Oh and by the way," I called over my shoulder. "I need a new phone."

Raven shifted in my arms as I reached my room. I had left the blanket on her since she had been clutching it with a death grip when I picked her up. She whimpered as I lay her in my bed. "Shh" I whisper smoothing her long beautiful hair back. She rolled onto her side and her hair moved revealing part of a scar on the back of her neck. I put a hand to my mouth to stifle the gasp. I brushed my finger over it just barley touching it. Raven jerked awake with a terrified expression on her face. "It's ok sweetie, just go back to sleep" I lay down pulling her close as she relaxed in my arms again. I couldn't believe that she was trying to hide her scars. Raven always wore full length jeans and a t-shirt, even in the summer. And I just realized why. 'I don't like the beach, it's too hot.' 'I don't know how to swim.' and the excuse that should have tipped me off immediately, 'I don't like people seeing my body.' I had told her she had no reason to hide her body and that it was beautiful. But she had just shook her head sadly and went to sit on the couch. I looked at Raven again as she lay sleeping peacefully in my arms. She had been trying to hide her scars for who knows how long. "Goodnight Raven" I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me.


	3. He Knows

**My Hero**

**Chapter 3:**

**Richard's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning Raven was still sleeping. She had rolled over so her back was against my chest. I gently pulled away just enough to get another look at her neck. Carefully I pulled the hair farther away, I wanted to get a look at the scar. I needed to know if it was new. Raven moaned quietly as she shifted, waking up. She sat up slowly and looked around alarmed. I rested a hand on her leg. "Good morning beautiful" she must have finally recognized my room because she physically relaxed. She laid down, snuggling up against my chest. "Morning" she murmured sleepily. "Raven, the cut on the back of your neck? When is it from?" She tried to get away. I knew she didn't like to talk about anything involving her parents, including the scars they gave her, but this was getting out of hand. I held her tightly. I needed to know. "Raven, I need to know. When is that from?" My voice was soft but firm. She stopped struggling and calmed down a bit, curling back up against me again. "I'm worried about you." She closed her eyes nuzzling her nose against my chest. "Remember when I was out of school for a week, because I was in the hospital?" I nodded it wasn't long after we had gotten together. "That cut put me there" I had tried to go visit her at the hospital but they wouldn't let me because I wasn't family. "What did they do?" She hesitated before answering. "They had found out we were together and didn't like the idea of me having someone who cared. So they cut me with a razor blade, they thought a week out of school would put an end to our relationship"

**Ravens POV:**

He stared at me with wide eyes. "Raven...this can't go on." I looked at him. I didn't know what he meant and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. "What do you mean?" My voice quivered a bit. "I'm sorry but I have to tell Bruce about your parents." He said standing up. I grabbed his wrist. "No, please no. Richard please don't tell." My eyes were watering. "You promised you wouldn't tell" I sobbed. He sat back down pulling me into a hug. "I should have put a stop to this a long time ago. I'm sorry Rae but they've gone too far. I mean putting you in the hospital because you're in a relationship is too much." he smoothed my hair back as he ran his fingers through it. "Come on, we'll tell him together" I was still really reluctant to tell anyone, heck I'd had a hard time telling Richard.

**Flashback:**

We had been together for almost two months. I had gotten out of the hospital only the week before. "Raven, I missed you so much! What happened?" He pulled me into a gentle hug. It was the first time I had seen him in two weeks. I winced as he squeezed me. "Raven, why were you in the hospital?" I pulled back, not meeting his gaze. "I fell down the stairs" He shook his head. "I know that's not everything. Raven, what's going on?" He lifted my chin, a sad smile on his lips. I knew he didn't believe me. "You're always hurt when I see you. I'm worried about you. Is someone doing this to you?" He was digging to deep, getting too close to the truth behind my injuries. I tried to back away. "Tell me, let me protect you." _He can't find out. He'll tell then I'll never see him again. _I tried to pull away but he grabbed my arms. "Raven..." His hands went to my shoulders. "I-I can't" he cupped my cheek. "You can but you won't. You can tell me, you can tell me anything and I'll always be there for you" his words were gentle, caring. His eyes were pleading with me. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, ever" I said putting my hand over his. Just his touch did so much for me. Richard was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I didn't want to lose him. "Rae, I swear I'll never tell" I looked up into his blue eyes. "My-my dad. He hurts me when he's mad." Richard pulled me into his arms. He didn't speak. He just held me.

**End flashback.**

"Does Bruce have to know?" I asked, still crying. We were on our way to Bruce's study, where Richard was sure he would be. He sighed squeezing my hand a little. "Raven I should have told him this a long time ago. He can get you away from them" anger flared inside me. "They'll take me away. Put me in a home, I might never see you again." I yelled. Richard suddenly pinned me against the wall. "Don't think like that. Anything would be worth it for you to be safe" he growled. I shuddered. "And who might your daughter be?" _Oh no! _

We could hear Alfred on the phone down the hall. "Why yes Miss Raven is here, would you like to speak to her?" I closed my eyes, praying this was a horrible nightmare. I knew who was on the phone. When I opened my eyes again Bruce and Alfred were watching us from the other end of the hall. I burned scarlet and muttered "I have to go home, will you come?" I knew Richard hadn't meant to be rough like that; he was just worried about me. "Of course and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that" I wrapped my arms around him "It's ok. And thank you for always being there for me" I really didn't want to lose him. "Bruce, will you take me home tonight?" He smiled nodding. I hadn't really spent any time with him, like I had with Alfred. And I knew it bothered Richard that I wasn't closer to him. But honestly I was a little afraid of him. He was a big strong looking guy, like my father. I didn't want to risk angering him and finding out if he was abusive like my father. I knew I was safe if Richard was with me though.

Bruce pulled into my driveway and turned around to look at us. "Thanks for driving Bruce." I whispered. "Want me to walk you to the door?" Richard offered. "We'll both go. I haven't had the honor of meeting your parents yet" Bruce commented as he opened his door. "No, you don't need to" there was panic in my voice. "It's fine. If they are anything like you I'm sure I'll like them." And before I knew it the three of us were walking up to the front door. I stopped a few steps away with Richard when the door opened while Bruce went on ahead. "Thank you for letting me stay last night." I whispered taking both of his hands in my own. "I was glad you stayed. I like to know you're safe." I opened my mouth to speak but cringed as my father's voice rang out. "Rachel. Let's go!" Richard wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "I'll call you soon alright?" I nodded before walking over to the door. "Get in the kitchen, I'll deal with you in a minute" I bowed my head and went past him towards the kitchen. A few minutes later the front door slammed. He stalked into the kitchen, fists by his side. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Sneaking out and staying away overnight. You know better. You're in for it this time." Knowing I was in trouble, I ran for my life. Flying up the stairs I went into my room locking the door behind me. I put my back to the door praying it would hold. Pulling out the phone Richard gave me I called him.

**Richards POV:**

"Get in the kitchen, I'll deal with you in a minute" I watched Raven walk by him and into the house. Her father glared at us as I went to stand by Bruce. I returned the glare filled with my hate for the man. "I don't want my daughter hanging out with him anymore" he pointed a finger at me and Bruce raised an eyebrow. "He's a bad influence. Both of you just stay out of her life and don't come around here again" then he slammed the door in our faces. That was the second time I've had this door slammed at me. "Why would he say that?" Bruce said as we went back to the car. "I have something to tell you, something that I should have told you a while ago," I slid into the front seat next to him. "What is this about?" I know I told Raven that we would tell him together but I was worried. Her dad was mad and I didn't want anything to happen to her tonight. "Raven. She has a secret, one that I kind of forced out of her. A while ago too. It's about her family." He glanced at me. "What about her family?" We were well on our way back to the manor. "Her father is abusive. He pushed-" Bruce's phone rang. The caller ID said 'Richard'. I picked up the phone putting it on speaker. "Raven?" I was hoping she was alright. "Richard!" There was panic evident in her voice. "Please help me, I- I'm scared. He he's try-ahhhhhh" she was in danger and I wasn't there to help her. _I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn't have left her there_. I looked at Bruce. He was already turning around, driving like he was Batman.

We got back to Ravens house in a little over a minute. We broke down the front door. There was a scream. "Her room. Upstairs" I said already taking the stairs two at a time. Her door was broken down. There was blood on it. My eyes got wide as Bruce gave it half a glance before running at Ravens dad. I was only a beat behind him. Her room was covered in blood. I was going to help Bruce, determined to be the one who got to kill this guy. "I got him find her" Bruce ordered. Raven was nowhere in sight. I started moving around the trashed room. Her bed was ripped, the walls had holes, the window was broken and there was blood everywhere. There! A shadow behind the dresser moved. I went over and saw a puddle of blood. There were sirens in the distance. "Raven" I put my hand on her leg and she flinched. "It's ok. It's me, Rae" she slowly opened one eye. "You came" I leaned forward and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Of course I came." I gently lifted her out of the small space. "It's ok now. I got you and I'm not letting go." She leaned her head against my chest and I felt something warm and sticky drip onto my hand. "Blood" I whispered. Carefully I sat down and brought my hand to the back of her head. A nice cut, still bleeding. She winced when I touched it. "Where else are you hurt?" I asked. I could hear the sirens out front; the cops would be up here soon. I cast a glance at Bruce, he was still struggling to pin her father. "Rae, where are you hurt?" She lifted her head a bit. She slowly began pulling her shirt up stopping just above her belly button. A four inch cut ran across the bottom of her stomach. That too, was still bleeding and quickly soaking her shirt and mine. Her eyes closed again. The police barged in and went to help Bruce. "Rae, Raven. You gotta stay awake." I patted her cheek trying to keep her up. "How is she?" Bruce asked as he came over. Four police officers were escorting Ravens dad out. "She's got a nasty cut on her head and on her stomach." I was still trying to wake her up.

The commissioner walked over to find out what happened. "Her father was hurting her. He's been abusing her for years. I don't know what he did to her tonight." I replied since Bruce didn't know. Ravens eyes fluttered open. "Raven" she was still lying in my arms. "It hurts. So much." I felt so bad for her. "I know. I know just try to stay awake ok?" The commissioner spoke up again "What injuries does she have?" _Where do I begin?_ I thought. "A head wound and a cut on her stomach." He nodded "She needs to go to the hospital." Bruce and I nodded. I was afraid of what else they would find. Three paramedics walked in with a stretcher as I stood up. Raven was unconscious again. She twitched in her sleep as I rested her on the stretcher.


	4. New Home

My Hero  
Chapter 4:

Richard's POV:

It was hours later that I was allowed to see Raven again. She was so still. She looked so small in the hospital bed. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took her hand in mine. "What were you telling me in the car? Before Raven called?" Bruce asked looking down at the violate haired girl. "Her father." I was still looking at Raven. "He pushed her down the stairs yesterday morning. That's why she was bruised when she was at the manor, and they cut her cheek." The door opened and a doctor walked in. "Hi I'm Dr. Fisher," She walked to the foot of the bed to look at Ravens chart. "Are you her family?" The doctor asked curiously. Bruce didn't miss a beat and replied "Yes we are" I nodded. "We're all the family she has left" I muttered still looking at my girlfriend. "She's very lucky. Most people wouldn't have survived from most of this." Bruce looked at the doctor curiously, "What exactly do you mean?" I still hadn't let go of Raven's hand. "Well Ms. Roth here is covered in bruises, burns, scars and cuts" this didn't surprise me. I could tell Bruce was shocked though, but I could only tell because I'd lived with him for so many years. "The worst ones are definitely the back of her head, her stomach and the back of her neck. We have record of her coming in for some of them to be treated. Her last visit was June of last year. Do you know how she came across these?" I spoke up, needing to tell them. "It's her father." Bruce looked at me, shock running though his eyes. I knew I'd be answering more questions later. "He's been abusing her for years. The ones on the back of her head and stomach are from tonight." Dr. Fisher raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't he her father?" She asked suspiciously as she began checking the stomach wound. "I'm her uncle. Her father was taken under police custody earlier this evening." Bruce looked out the window. The sun had long since gone down. "Excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be," he turned to me whispering "here's your night off" I glared at his back as he walked out the door. Giving my attention back to the doctor I asked "Will she be ok?" She looked up and nodded. "She should be but I'm going to keep her overnight for observation." I nodded. "Would you mind if I stay to keep eye on her? Other than her uncle" 'man that sounds weird' "I'm the closest thing to family she has left." She nodded again before walking out. I sat in a chair next to Ravens bed in a silent vigil all night, refusing to sleep.

Raven stirred around four the next morning. "No, no not again" she put her hands over her face and shook her head. "Raven?" She tried to curl into a ball but winced. "Rae, sweetie. It's me. Richard" I just wanted her to stop shaking her head like that it wasn't good for her at the moment. I didn't want to touch her though. She was confused and scared and touching her might just make it worse. "Raven, Rae it's not what you think. It's me" she finally stopped and looked at me. Relief flooded her gaze as she tried to sit up, only to wince falling back on the pillows. "Easy, that's not good for your head" I murmured brushing some hair out of her face.

Ravens POV:

I stared at him, not sure why it wasn't good for me. I wasn't even sure why I was in the hospital to begin with but guessed it had something to do with the pain in my stomach. "Why am I in the hospital?" He stiffened and looked at me. "You honestly can't remember why your here?" I shook my head only to get a headache. "Do you remember who I am?" I hesitated "You're... my boyfriend right?" I was uncertain, trying to straighten out my brain, and figure out what had happened. And him asking if I knew who he was, which I could have sworn that I knew him, was only confusing me. He smiled nodding. "That's right. And as to why your here, your father kind of went crazy when you got home yesterday." I tensed. "Is he uh, here?" He shook his head and squeezed my hand with his own. "You had spent the night with me and he was mad. He gave you a nice cut on the back of your head" 'that explains the headache' "And do you know why I can't sit up?" I asked. "He cut your stomach open" I put my hand to my stomach and winced when I found the stitches.

"Uh...Richard? Could you...uh- come up here... um with... me?" I asked awkwardly. I wanted him near me; I wanted him to touch me again. It felt so good. I felt safe with him here. I somehow knew he wouldn't let my dad hurt me, wherever he was. He smiled at me. "Sure" he said gently and sat on the edge of the bed. I tried to move over for him but the pain stopped me. "Here let me help" he laughed lightly when I glared at him. "I could have moved on my own" I muttered as he shifted me to the side. "I know you could but I wanted to help you" he said lying next to me. My heart told me to curl up against him. I wanted to listen but I couldn't move without hurting myself. "Richard, if my father was mad at me before wont he be even madder next time he sees me?" I questioned. "Shhh, rest please, Rae. We can talk about that later. Like when the suns up." He began stroking my arm. And before I knew it I was fast asleep.

When I woke up a few hours later I was laying with my head on Richards arm. I looked up at him. He was stroking my hair, lost in thought. "Richard?" I asked. He looked down at me with a smile. I smiled at him. "Richy" I didn't care that it killed me; I leaned up and placed a short kiss on his lips. Before I wanted to I had to lie down again. "So do you remember?" He asked. I wanted to inch closer but the cut was still throbbing so I settled for taking his hand in mine and playing with his fingers. "I remember everything up until I called you. After that, just nothing, it's all a blank. That is until when I woke up here this morning" He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're alright" he said wrapping me tighter in his arms. I'm glad I didn't remember what happened. I don't think I would want to remember it.

I got to go back to Wayne Manor with Bruce and Richard a few hours later. The doctor had given me medication to keep the pain at bay while I recovered. I went up to Richards room while him and Bruce talked. His room was familiar and I felt safe. It felt like home. 'If only it was home.' Smiling I went and flopped down on the bed on my stomach with a slight wince. His pillows smelt like him, like the fresh night air. His door opened and I looked over my shoulder. "Well don't you look comfortable" I nodded "I am." He walked over to me with an unreadable expression on his face. Curious I rolled onto my back and sat up. "Well that's a shame. Then I guess I'm not needed here... maybe I should go across the hall and see if she wants me in there..." He trailed off and turned back to the door. My eyes got wide. My voice shook "B-but you said you wouldn't cheat... you said I was crazy for thinking that you would. Y-you said..." I looked away from him.

Richards POV:

I froze mid-step when I heard her. Turning I looked back at her. Raven was on her knees in the middle of my bed, looking at her lap. My heart broke as she sniffed. Silently I crossed the room and when I reached the bed, I crawled over to her. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I don't know why the hell I even said that." I whispered wrapping her in my arms. "I was only messing around; I didn't think you'd react like this. I wasn't thinking. There aren't even any other girls in the house." She looked up from her lap. I could see tears in her eyes but her pride wouldn't let them fall. "You're all I have. I don't want to lose you any sooner than I have to" I looked at her confused. "Raven, you won't lose me." She shook her head disbelievingly. I lay down on my side bringing her to lay with me. "How? I'm not going to willingly let the girl I love get away from me." I pulled her closer as I spoke softly, meaning every word. "My dad's in jail. Social services will-" _Thats right, Rae's 17. She graduated early. _There was a knock at my door. I glared at the door as it opened without permission. "Somehow I'm not surprised" Bruce commented as he raised an eyebrow at us. "And I wouldn't get too comfortable, by the way. You can't stay there Raven. Come with me." Her eyes got wide as she looked at me with a sad I-told-you-so look. She slowly got up with me right by her side. "I won't let go of you without a fight Rae" She didn't say anything. She just took my hand.

Bruce led us out of my room and down the hall. Raven had never wandered the mansion I call home. She rarely left my side while we were here. She knew where the library, kitchen, and living room were; and my room of course. That's it. She didn't know where we were going and was nervous, I could tell. "Bruce, where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Right here" he stopped and opened a door. We walked in and he turned on the lights. It looked like, "My room" breathed Raven. It looked exactly like the one in her house. She walked into the middle of the room and slowly turned around looking at everything. "What is this about?" I asked Bruce. "Raven will be living here with us" she froze and looked at us. "That's not funny" she thought we were joking with her. "Raven I went to Town Hall this morning, before I came to pick you up from the hospital." She looked at us with disbelief in her eyes. "It's too good to be true" she muttered sitting on the bed. I noticed Bruce silently step out and was glad he did so. "I really get to live here? With you?" I nodded looking around her new room. "And I'm right down the hall now" I sat down next to her. "I guess I won't need that phone you gave me now" I shrugged. "It served its purpose. Without it I wouldn't have known what was happening and that you needed help." I kissed her temple. I lay on my back and she followed suit. "Rich?" She looked up at me. "Yes sweetie" Raven nuzzled her nose against my side before saying "I love you... so much" I rolled onto my side and nibbled lightly on her ear. "I love you too"

When I got back from patrol early the next morning I went up to my room yawning. I opened my door and flipped on the light. There was violate hair across my pillows and a lump under the blankets. 'Now why would she be in here?' I wondered walking over to the bed. I hated to move her but Bruce would have a fit if he found her in here. Carefully pulling the blankets off her, I picked Raven up to carry her to her room. Almost immediately she stirred, waking up. "Ughh, Rich?" I smiled at her. 'She is so cute' "Who else would it be silly?" She simply shrugged before wrapping her arms around my neck. We were almost at her room. "Where are we going?" Raven asked through a yawn. "Your room, Bruce will be mad if he finds you in my bed with me still in it." She looked away. "I don't want to sleep in my room." I opened the door to her room and lightly kicked it shut behind me. "Why not? It's nice in here." I stood up on her king bed, and walked to the middle of it before sitting down with my back against the headboard. "It's just like my old room. Do you know how many times I was hurt in my old room? I don't want to sleep in here" she sat up in my lap and I pulled the blankets up into our laps. "So it's because it looks like your old room? Then we can change and redecorate it" I said matter of factly. "Really" I nodded. "Thank you" she whispered as I moved us so we could lie down. Pulling the blankets up around our shoulders I heard her whisper "Night Richard" I smiled whispering "Night Raven"


	5. The Runaway

My Hero

Chapter 5

Ravens POV:

This past month has been the best month ever. I love living with Richard. And I think he loves having me live here. We get to spend every day together. After that first night, I started going to his room every night. I love falling asleep in his bed, and then when he gets home he will always carry me to my room. Rich always lies down next to me and will stay with me till I fall back to sleep. And sometimes, if I'm lucky and if he gets home late enough, he will fall asleep in my room and still be there when I wake up. 'But what I don't get...why does he get home so late?' Last night he had gotten back at six in the morning. He always gets back between four and six in the morning. 'Where does he go?' The thought had been plaguing me ever since we got together. I've tried to ask several times before, like at dinner but Bruce or Alfred always change the subject before I get an answer. It's really starting to make me mad too.

One day I was in the library, reading in one of the chairs by the window. I could hear voices in the hall, they were getting louder. "I just don't see why I can't tell her" Richard was saying as he and Bruce entered the library. "Shut and lock the door behind you. Because Richard, it will put her in danger and you don't want that to happen do you? If they find out it will give them an advantage over us. It will give us a weakness that can be exploited. It's better for everyone especially her, if she doesn't know. The less she knows, and thinks she knows about it, the better." They mustn't have realized I was in here. "She'll figure it out eventually Bruce." Quietly and carefully I slipped off the chair, behind a shelf of books and into a darker corner maybe five feet from where I had been. I wanted to know what they were talking about. 'Maybe it's about why Richy leaves me every night...' "Not if we're BOTH careful" 'Why do they have to be careful? What will I figure out?' "Yes she will Bruce, she's more curious about her new home. She's wandering around more these days. I'd rather tell her now than have her find out just because she's wandering around." Richards words came out as a frustrated growl. Why was he making it sound like a bad thing, when he's the one who's been encouraging me to explore this place. 'Maybe it's his way of trying to tell me something?'"For the last time Dick, NO you cannot tell her and that's FINAL!" I could practically hear the unspoken 'or else' at the end of his sentence. I took a step back in surprise at Bruce's tone and bumped into the wall. I've never heard Bruce talk to Rich like that. "Did you hear that?" Bruce asked him. There was a moment of silence where I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor, praying not to be found. When I opened them again a few minutes later Bruce was glaring down at me. "What do you think you're doing?" The words were growled at me. "Lay off her Bruce" Richard came pushing past him to my side. "You were supposed to be in your room, what are you doing in here?" My boyfriend asked helping me to my feet. My anger at him spiked. "What aren't you telling me Rich?" He looked uncomfortable and I wasn't going to go along with this any longer. "I'm sick of the lies, sick of YOU lying to me." I screamed at him. "Rae-" I didn't let him finish. "Don't! Just...just stay away from me! Leave me alone. I'm sick of all your secrets! I'm out of here!" And with that I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me. When I reached the hall I started running, my vision blurred by tears of rage. I slammed my door behind me and pushed a close by bookshelf in front of it. Working fast I threw all my money, the cell phone, and a change of clothes in a bag. Throwing open my window I sat on the ledge. There was a pounding at my door. There was a nice thick tree branch maybe four feet away from me. I threw my backpack and jumped, reaching for the branch just as I heard my door break. I climbed out of the tree and ran towards the gates that surrounded the property.

Bruce told me one thing that he said I needed to remember no matter what happened. A week after I had started living there he said "As long as you live here, under my roof, you will not leave the grounds after dark" I had promised him that I wouldn't break that rule. Who would have thought that barely three weeks later I would be doing exactly as he instructed me not to do. Gotham was dangerous at night, I knew that. And it was stupid of me to disobey Bruce, I knew that too. All I wanted though was to get away, so that's what I did. I ran off of Wayne property and headed for the city. I left leaving Richard screaming my name, begging for me to come back behind me.

Richards POV:

"Raven! Come back!" But she just kept going. "Oh Raven..." I murmured shutting her window. The sun was setting. I turned and saw Bruce standing just outside her door. "Are you happy now! She ran off, and is probably going to end up getting herself killed." I walked out of her room shoving past him. "Now she won't find out because she'll be DEAD!" I hollered as I made my way downstairs. "Richard. Just because she's in the city doesn't mean she's going get hurt. Raven is smart, she'll probably go to a friend's house or something" That comment made me really mad. "You don't know anything about her. She doesn't have anyone else to turn to! She gets picked on in school. The other students torture her! She has no family. She has no one else!" I opened the clock and ran into the cave to go change. It's the most eager I've been to go out as 'Robin' since Rae and I got together. 'Just please be ok!' "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Bruce asked standing halfway down the stairs. "I'm going to go find her" Bruce's steps echoed as he finished descending the stairs. "I think not. It's too early to go out" he came and grabbed my arm to stop my progress towards the batmobile. "I DON'T CARE!" I growled ripping my arm out of his grip. I ran past his precious car and over the motorcycle. Mounting the bike I revved the engine and sped out of the cave with, I'm sure, a fuming Bruce scowling after me.

Ravens POV:

It took me a while to reach the center of the city where all the stores were. I went in one of them and bought myself a giant black hoodie. I pulled it over my head as I left the store. It was almost fully dark out now. 'I wonder how much of Rich's stories were true?' The streets were deserted. No one was around and some of the gorier parts of Richards stories about Batman and Robin flashed through my head. 'Does the Joker really torture is victims? Does Two Face really use a coin to decide if someone lives or dies? And how they die? The Scarecrow-' the sound of a motorcycle jerked me from my thoughts. Thinking fast I stepped into the shadows under an awning.

Richards POV:

I was driving thought the center of the city. There wasn't anyone in sight, but then again most people knew to stay off the streets after the sun goes down. I had covered probably half the city looking for Raven. Street by street, searching every alley and dead end. I only turned towards home when I realized that the sun was coming up. When I got back I changed out of my costume and went to the kitchen for some coffee before going back out to search. "Master Dick, I take it your search was unsuccessful?" Alfred asked walking over with a towel in his hands; he must have been doing dishes. I sighed reaching for the coffee pot and a mug. "No sign of her. I'm just hoping she stays out of trouble till I DO find her." Gulping down my coffee, I went upstairs to shower and change before I left to continue my hunt for the love of my life.

I came home again just as the sun began setting to go out on my patrol. There was still no sign of Raven and I was worried she was hurt or kidnapped somewhere. I went down to the cave to change and look at a map of the city on the computer. "If only I had a way to track her" I muttered to myself, looking for likely places for Raven to be hiding. That's when I remembered I had given her my phone, "and this computer can track it" I typed in my phone number and waited for the results. The computer beeped and an address popped up along with a picture of the building and the room number she was in. I turned towards the motorcycle, making sure I had a change of clothes for after I found her. "Dick, I need to tell you something" I didn't stop or reply. I just mounted the bike and left the cave with Bruce calling after me. He would leave within the hour and if it was important enough he would come and track me down. He's done it before. As I rode into an older part of the city I started to smell smoke. As I drove on I realized the smoke was getting thicker. 'Wonder where the fire is?' I sent a message to Batman so he could check it out.

Ravens POV:

The floor below me was getting hotter. I coughed opening my eyes. I didn't know how I had gotten here, or even where 'here' was. My hoodie was gone and my jeans were cut so they were a little longer than a pair of capris. And I didn't have any idea where my backpack was. The room was filled with smoke. Instinctively I tried to cover my mouth to stop from breathing in any more smoke than I already had. My hands were bound. I tried to move, and found that I was tied to a beam, with... whatever it is, it's stronger than normal rope. Flames were beginning to show through the cracks in the floor boards a few feet away. I wanted to scream but knew it was useless and would just end up taking in more smoke. It was getting hotter, and harder to breathe. I tried to get closer to the floor but couldn't move more than an inch. I watched the flames slowly inch forward terrified. There was a creak of the floor as it caved in a few feet away. "Anyone here?" Someone else was here. I started looking around. "Help" I started coughing again. "Over here!" I coughed. The floor creaked again, closer to me, before it caved in. There was a foot and a half between me and the flames. "Hold on" and the next thing I knew someone was behind me. "I'll get you out of here" the voice came from behind me. "Batman?" I had never met or seen him or his partner in person. "Come on" my hands were free. The flames roared through the hole as he pulled me away. Wood started splintering, I couldn't tell from where though. "Look out!" He pushed me back, landing next to me on the ground. A flaming support beam landed right where we had been standing. I finally got a good look at his face. "Robin" I always had been interested in him. There was just something about him... He looked at me and helped me up. He picked me up, took a couple of steps back and ran at the fallen, flaming support beam. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the heat of the flames. I could hear glass breaking, and then felt cold air. When I opened my eyes again I was soaring through the air in his arms. I clung tighter to him. He was holding a cord with one hand, me with the other as we slowly got closer to the ground. He still held me in his arms after we landed. Robin carried me over to the paramedics and sat me on the edge of an ambulance. Some doctors came over to check on me along with... Batman. "Are you alright?" He spoke to me but glared at Robins back as he ran off. I nodded slowly, still shaken from it all. I looked away for a moment, but when I looked for Batman again he was gone.


	6. Confessions

My Hero

Chapter 6

Ravens POV:

"Raven!" I wrapped the blanket tighter around my shoulders. I knew that voice, I'd know it anywhere. I saw him standing there, looking uncomfortable, out of the corner of my eye. "Better late than never" he said sheepishly. I was still mad at him, but I was more scared and upset at the moment. Not caring, I tossed the blanket aside and threw myself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I-" I didn't let him finish. "Shut up Grayson. Just, shut up" I felt his arms wrap around me. "Let's get you home" I didn't say anything as he looped his arm around my waist and led me away from the still smoking building.

Alfred came and gave us a ride home. I clung to my boyfriend the entire time. He led me up through my room and into my private bathroom. "Do you want to take a shower?" He watched me for a moment before adding "I'll still be here when you get back." He had probably seen the nervous look in my eyes. I considered my options: fighting sleep long enough to get the soot off and out of my hair or go to bed now with Rich and just shower in the morning. Finally I nodded, grabbed some pajamas and took what was probably my fastest shower ever. When I was done I put on his pajamas from the very first time I slept here. The blue plaid pants and his shirt. When I walked out of the bathroom I looked around. "Richy?" He stuck his head out of my walk-in closet. "Right here" I looked over at him. "Do you own anything besides jeans and t-shirts?" He asked, I think he was serious but he also might have just been trying to make me smile. Either way, I wasn't in the mood. I looked at the ground as I walked over to my bed. "Want me to stay with you tonight?" I was still shaken and didn't want to be alone. I hadn't even had a real chance to answer before I felt my mattress shift. "I was so scared. I thought I wouldn't see you again." I spoke to the picture of us on my nightstand. He put his hand on my arm. "You're alright." I was shaking. "I thought I was going to die" coming up behind me, Richy wrapped me in his arms. "Do you know who did that to you?" He asked soothingly. I shook my head nervously. There was an easy silence for a few minutes. "You do know those are my pajamas. Right?" Rich laughed a little tugging at the shirt. I nodded. "I like them, they smell like you. Even after going through the wash." _And they hide more than mine do._ I lay next to him putting my head on his chest. "Hmm and what do I smell like?" I could hear his smile. "Like the fresh night air" I sighed lovingly with a hint of a smile. "Shouldn't we go tell Bruce that I'm back?" I asked drowsily. "Uhh...we can tell him in the morning" he had hesitated and seemed unsure of what he was saying. "Won't he be glad to know I'm back?" I started to get back up. "We should go tell him" Rich grabbed my arm, and gently pulled me back on the bed with him. "What's up with you? Is he not here or something?" That's when I realized. "He's not here, is he?" I whispered.

Richards POV:

I couldn't lie to her again. I chanced a glance at the clock. 4:27 am. Bruce would be home soon enough. "No he's not here" I told her. "Is he out, wherever it is you two go every night?" _How did she know that he goes with me?_ "I heard you guys in the library; Bruce said you both needed to be careful. Why do you need to be careful?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She glared at me. "I'm Robin" she turned and walked to her window. "I don't get why you keep lying to me. Do you not like me or something? Did I do something wrong? Do you not trust me?" I shook my head sighing. _I knew she wouldn't believe me._ Raven turned to look at me. "Yes Raven," my voice was dripping with exhausted sarcasm, "I hate you because you did absolutely everything wrong and I have never trusted you" I jokingly ticked each one off on my fingers as I walked up to her. She slapped me on the arm, hard. Leaving a mark behind. "Honestly, I'm in love with you. You haven't done a thing wrong and I doubt you ever will. And I would trust you with my life" Raven took a step closer to me. "Then why won't you tell me the truth?" She was looking at the floor instead of me. I lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "I'm serious. I am Robin." She was about to object but I put a finger to her lips and continued. "I have never in my life, except for when I'm telling you I love you, been more serious than I am right now" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You're Robin, my hero" she said to herself.

"So, if you're really Robin then that means that Bruce... is Batman...?" I nodded. "So... all the stuff in your stories..." I could see fear creeping back into her eyes. "Yes, it's all true and it all happened." She took another small step towards me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I looked over at her clock 5:09 am. "How about we got to bed and I'll answer all your questions in the morning. I know you're tired" Raven nodded and I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her back to her bed. "I have so many questions" she spoke through a huge yawn. "I know and you can ask all of them tomorrow" I whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. I lay down with her in my arms. "I wish you had told me sooner" Raven murmured already asleep.

When I got up the next morning Raven was gone. I got up and went to my room to get dressed. I was glad that Bruce was at the office today, I would have a chance to talk to Raven about last night first. Checking the library, living room, kitchen, dining room, and the porches and balconies I turned up girlfriend-less. I went back to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Alfred was there, making a grocery list. "Hey Alfred, have you seen Raven this morning?" I asked making a quick bowl of cereal. He finished what he was writing down before giving me his full attention. "Yes sir, she asked me where a good place for thinking was. I sent her down to the beach." I gulped down the last of the Cheerios and thanked the old butler before running out the door into the warm late morning sun. There was a small strip of beach on the property. It also held yet another hidden entrance to the batcave. I stood on top of the stone steps leading to the sand. Raven was sitting in the sand staring out at the water. I started making my way down to her. When I was maybe half way she stood up and walked closer to the ocean, letting her feet touch the water.

Ravens POV:

The water felt so good. Bending down I trailed my fingers through the inch of water, and along the wet sand under it. I rolled up the bottom of my jeans to my knees and waded a little deeper. The water was up to my ankles when I felt someone staring. I turned around; Richard was staring at my legs. Quickly I tugged my pants down again and got out of the water before they got too wet. "What are you doing down here?" He asked curiously walking over to me. "Just... thinking." We walked in silence for a while before I got up the courage to speak again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I knew that he knew what I was talking about. "I was trying to protect you" he squeezed my hand. "I can take care of myself!" I snorted indignantly. Richard stepped in front of me, glaring. "You thought last night was bad, thought it was scary?" I was about to deny that when he continued. "Don't even think of saying no. I know you were scared. It showed through in your actions, and your eyes." I looked down and started drawing circles in the sand with my toe. "Fine. I'll admit it, I was scared, really scared." He grabbed my shoulders. "That was nothing. There are people in Gotham who wouldn't think twice about hurting you, or even KILLING you! You're in danger just by being on the streets in the dark. And that's if you're a normal person." I opened my mouth but the look in his eyes stopped me. It was scary. "You're not normal, not any more. If any of them found out that you know who I am... who ROBIN is... who BATMAN is... they hate us so much you would be lucky to survive. They would torture you. Use you as live bait, or even dead bait to try and get me and Batman to surrender. And that's if you're lucky. If anyone like The Joker or Two-Face found out that you know and managed to capture you- god Rae there's a number of things they could and would do to you. They hate Batman and I so much they would torture you to death just to try and make us hurt." I was shaking by the time he finished. His grip on my shoulders had loosened. Pulling me into his safe embrace, he held me. "I'm sorry my sweet little Raven. Innocence isn't always a gift in this city." I nodded in his arms. "You can't tell Alfred or Bruce that you know alright, I don't want Bruce to get upset with you" I nodded again whispering "Okay"

I felt Rich stiffen. His arms tightened around me as he looked around the empty beach. "Sir, Master Bruce is waiting for the both of you to meet him in his study." Alfred's voice came from behind us. Richard immediately relaxed and the three of us went up to the house. I hadn't been in Bruce's study before. It was off limits to me and Richard unless we were invited in like today, which had never happened before. "This must be important if he's letting us in his study" I commented sitting on the love seat with Rich. Bruce wasn't there so we were waiting for him while Alfred went to cook a late lunch for all of us. "Yeah, I'm surprised that he's not here yet." I just shrugged and pulled my feet up next to me as I curled up against him resting my head on his shoulder. I was still tired from last night and tried to hold back a yawn. I needed more than four hours of sleep. "You're tired." Richard commented pulling me into his lap. I looked up into his amazingly blue eyes. There was just something about his eyes that mesmerized me. "Maybe this will wake you up" He slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his. Everything around me just seemed to vanish. I was only aware of the two of us. My arms brought themselves around his neck. I sighed into the kiss, tangling my fingers into his ebony hair. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer as I melted against him.

"Why is it that Raven is always on you when I enter the room" Bruce's voice brought me crashing back to reality. I disentangled myself from my boyfriend, blushing from Bruce's comment as Richard growled at his guardian, "Maybe it's because someone seems to keep forgetting that doors are often used for knocking?" I snickered to myself as I moved to the far side of the love seat. "This is my study first of all and second, now isn't the time for that Dick. This is serious." He turned his gaze on me. "There is something that I need to tell you Raven and I'll bet you're not going to like it." He paused and I fought the urge to crawl back to Richy. "Your father is on parole." My heart sank but I hid the pain and pure fear that appeared when I thought of him. Slowly I nodded accepting this and asked how he got out of jail. "Your mother posted bail for him." I sat there pulling my knees to my chest. "Don't call her that" it came out more of a plea than a demand. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "She's not my mother. My mother died when I was seven." I was looking at the floor when I felt Richards arms wrap around my waist, gently drawing me to him. I never had told him about my mom. "Are you close to your step-mom?" Bruce asked. "I don't want to talk about it" I stated leaning into Richards arms. Bruce watched me for a moment before nodding. "Can you tell me about yourself? Dick made a comment while you were gone that made me realize that I don't really know that much about you." I looked at him questioningly. "What are you saying Bruce? That you want her out of the house or something?" Richard asked, trying to keep his voice controlled. I could tell Richard had seen a deeper meaning to Bruces question. "No, I'm not saying that at all. I was just wondering if Raven wouldn't mind sharing a little bit about herself with me." Bruce's reply was calm. "What do you want to know?" I asked quietly. "Why did you guys get together?" I could tell he was honestly curious. "He was my hero" I looked up at Rich and continued "and he still is" that earned me a kiss on the top of the head. I knew he had understood the double meaning. "How was he your hero?" Richard and I could both see the guarded look in his eyes. Rich and I took turns telling Bruce about our junior year. Some of the things Bruce seemed to already know, but for the most part he just sat there quietly listening. "That doesn't sound like you Raven, shy, quiet, and trying to be invisible" Bruce noted when we had finished, leaving out what Kori's flyers had really said. Richard had improvised with that. "It was her, but with a bit of coaxing and time we managed to fix that." Richy gave me a small squeeze and I held back a wince. I had found a few new bruises on my ribs when I was in the shower last night. Bruce nodded. "Alright, so you said your mom was gone. Now what about your father? What's the story with him?" I immediately found myself falling back into that shy girl I had been when I first got together with Richard. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about this. Bruce opened his mouth but nothing came out as Alfred walked in announcing lunch was ready. _Why did he have to bring up my father?_


	7. Can I wear jeans and a t-shirt?

My Hero

Chapter 7:

Richards POV:

I heard Raven sigh and get up. She walked out of the room with her head down. I started to rise off the couch to follow her. "Dick" I looked at Bruce and knew I should sit back down. I sighed, waiting for him to tell me what was on his mind. "Raven talked about her past pretty well." I nodded in agreement. "But when I brought up her father she seemed to physically change. I watched fear creep into her eyes. Was it just because I was asking?" I just sat there unsure what he wanted me to say. I could honestly have told him that would be her reaction to _anyone_ asking about her father. I finally knew what to say. "You were at her house, you fought her dad. YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO HER! And that's not even half of the scars. All she owns is T-shirts and full length jeans, she leaves her hair long to cover her neck. She's trying to hide those scars! The way I see it she has every right to not want to talk about him." My little speech seemed to startle Bruce. He wasn't expecting that from me. "I want you to find out everything you can about her father. I want to try and get him behind bars for good." I glared at him. "No. If she doesn't want to talk about it I'm not going to force her to." Bruce stood up and I did as well. "I'm trying to help her Dick. You don't have to force her, coax it out of her, persuade her to tell you. I'll even start letting you have one night off a week if you want. I just want to help her." I looked at him suspiciously. "Why, you seem almost desperate to do this?" We were almost at the dining room and if I didn't get answers before we got there I might never get them. "I've seen the way she looks at me. The fear I see in her eyes, is on the villains faces when I want them to spill their guts." 'That's why; he's noticed she's nervous around him.' I nodded. "So I get one night off each week?" He nodded. When we walked through the door to the dining room I had a huge grin on my face. I wasn't EVER going to ask her about her dad, but Bruce didn't need to know about that.

Raven was sitting at the table; I could tell she wanted to disappear. Going up to her chair I kissed the top of her head and sat down between her and Bruce as usual. I squeezed her hand under the table. Lunch was silent except for the clank of silverware. When we were all done eating Alfred went to go clean and Bruce went back to his study. Raven hadn't looked up from her plate once. Taking her hand in mine again I led her up to my room. I settled down in the middle of the bed "So I got some good news" She sat on the edge. "Raven?...Rae" I moved so I was sitting next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She just shook her head. I put a hand on her shoulder, Raven tensed and pulled away. "Raven..." The words died on my lips as she ran to the door and down the hall. I sighed realizing that she was still upset about Bruce wanting to talk about her dad. She had slipped back into the role of the scared, quiet girl she had been over a year ago. Finally deciding to go downstairs to ask Bruce a few more questions about what he wants to know even though he would never get the information, I head out of my room and slide down the banister remembering how Raven laughed the first time she saw me do that because I almost ran into Alfred. I had reached the clock, figuring Bruce was downstairs working on tracking down Ravens dad, and to no surprise I was right.

She didn't come down for dinner. I went upstairs to check on her and she was lying peacefully on her bed so I let her be. I went back to the dining room where Bruce was still eating. "So I take it she's not eating tonight" Bruce asked. I shook my head. "She's sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake her. She was really upset after lunch." Bruce didn't comment. We finished dinner and decided to go out on patrol a little early. We were making our way to the clock when there was a loud thump upstairs. Spinning around I ran for the stairs with Bruce hot on my heels and Alfred not far behind. There were more crashes following the first. 'Raven!' I stopped outside her door and cracked it open; Bruce and Alfred were peering over my shoulder. She was throwing things, breaking things, and ripping things and crying. Bruce tried to take a step forward but I put my arm across the doorframe. I slowly backed up making the other two do so as well and I silently shut the door. "Why did you stop me from going in there? Who knows what she's going to do" Bruce whispered. "I believe Master Richard was right. She needs to let this out." Alfred advised. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at me. "Remember that story we told you earlier Bruce, something happened to make her scared and shy like that. The last time she was here, covered in bruises, you two came into my room and she was crying. Remember that? She holds in her feelings until she's ready to burst. Then when everything finally DOES come out, she has no control over it." Alfred nodded "Don't worry Master Richard" he winked at me before grabbing Bruce's arm and leading him away. Silently thanking Alfred I cracked open the door again flinching as something smashed against the other side of it. Cautiously I opened the door another few inches, Ravens back was to the door. Going quietly I went in her room and I shut the door behind me. She grabbed a pillow off the foot of her bed and threw it at the open window. Before she could grab anything else I turned her to face me. Ravens face was blotchy and tear stained, eyes red from crying. She sunk to the floor and I went with her to make sure she didn't hit her head. "Rae, please talk to me" I whispered pulling her closer. She buried her head in the curve of my shoulder, full out sobbing now. "I-I...Sorry...I was...scared...a-an-" I held her shuddering figure close to me. "Shhh...it's alright. Don't worry about it" I sat there rocking her in my arms. I don't know how long we sat there, but she was eventually so worn out that she drifted into sleep. I shifted her so I had one arm under her legs and another under her back. Getting up I left her room and went to mine. Even after her room had been redecorated she still didn't want to sleep in it. I laid her in my bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead before quietly slipping downstairs and finding Alfred. "How is Miss Raven, I noticed that things got quiet pretty soon after we left" I nodded smiling. "Yeah, I'll explain later but for now she's sleeping in my room, can you just check on her every now and then." Alfred nodded. I thanked him and ran into the cave to go out for the last half of patrol.

Ravens POV:

I was pacing across the living room, frantic. A week ago, the day after I trashed my room, Bruce had told us that we would be going accompanying him to a party at a new hotel. I had already been forced to go out and buy a dress, which I haven't let anyone see on me because of how much skin it shows. All the scars on my body will be exposed to everyone. I was out of time to come up with an excuse to not go, the party was tomorrow night and I was starting to get worried. There was a sound behind me; I spun around to see a shocked Richard stepping out of the grandfather clock. _Why was he in a clock? _"What- never mind, just come with me!" He whispered hastily, grabbing my wrist and dragging me around a corner into the hall. I allowed myself to be dragged along. He gently pushed me against the wall and motioned for me to stay quiet. I watched him look cautiously around the corner, and curious as I was, I did the same only to have him pull me back and put a hand over my mouth to prevent my gasp from being heard at his touch. He peeked back around the corner and took my hand quietly leading me up to his room.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked after the door had been soundlessly shut behind us. "Do I have to go to that party tomorrow night?" I got straight to the point, it was almost five am after all and I hadn't really slept well since Rich told me that he was Robin and how much danger I could easily get myself into. "Yes you do, trust me I don't want to go to this thing either." I sighed. "And there's no way I can wear my jeans and T-shirt?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and I hung mine, getting prepared for him to kick me out of the house, and worse, dump me. "Then can we at least do this now in private instead of later in front of Bruce and Alfred?" He raised an eyebrow confused. "What are you talking about?" I took a few steps back as I spoke. "I'm talking about the part where you dump me…because you see the real me." I have been dreading this since he found out about my father. Rich didn't know just **how** bad it really was. "Raven, oh my sweet Raven. I have no reason to dump you; you're perfect in every way." I shook my head. "Please, don't, this is hard enough as it is" I took a shaky breath. "You deserve to see what I've been hiding from you" he moved closer and wrapped me in his arms. "You don't have to" I nodded backing away. "I do. You, of all people deserve to see" I sat on his bed to wiggle out of my pajama pants.

My legs weren't as bad as the rest of my body. They only had a few small scars each and the left leg had a burn mark about a foot long. His large shirt was still covering my underwear along with the rest of my upper body. "Raven you really don't have to do this." I sighed and fingered the bottom of the shirt. I had been hiding this from him for over a year and a half now. "Yes I do" I breathed quietly. And with that I pulled the shirt over my head, letting it lay on the bed beside me. Richard openly stared at me. I had long cuts, scars and burn marks all along my upper body. My chest, my stomach, my shoulders, my upper arms, it was disgusting. I finally looked away unable to take his gaze any longer. "You think I'm ugly, don't you?" I said; my voice full of self-hate and loathing. I felt his fingers under my chin, guiding me so my eyes would meet his. "I'm still waiting for the part where I'm supposed to break up with you." Richards's eyes were sparkling with laughter and love. "You're still beautiful, and these" he squatted down in front of me and lightly traced a few of the scars "just show me that you're stronger than I ever could have thought you were for handling all this by yourself for so long." I watched him get up and go to his side of the bed, pulling the blankets back before getting comfortable. I slowly followed his lead, still completely embarrassed of my body despite his complement.

He lay on his side, propped up on one arm watching me get in the bed. "You shouldn't have had to deal with this for so long" I was laying on my side with my back to him when I felt his hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. "He started just after mom died" I whispered remembering all the fun I used to have with mom and dad as a family, of me and mom having time alone together. "That's a long time Rae" I had just done something I shouldn't have done.

Memories of mom were resurfacing.

"How did she die?" His voice was a whisper.

And I couldn't stop them.

"A car crash."

God how I wished I could stop them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He had told me all about how his parents had died and I'd never said a word about my mom. I think I hurt him by never saying anything. "I couldn't... I wasn't strong enough..." And with that I rolled on to my stomach crying silently into the pillow. "I wasn't strong enough to tell you. I'm sorry." I couldn't choke out anything else. He rubbed my back slowly, whispering calming nothings to me.

He placed a tender kiss on the side of my neck. "I've been so alone for so long" I rolled back on to my side with my back still to him as I curled into myself, trying to block out the outside world. "You're not alone now though. You have me, and Alfred, and Bruce. We're your family" His voice was soft. I pulled the blankets over my head. "I miss mom" I didn't want him to hear me but he did. The blanket lifted itself off my head. "I miss my mom too Rae." His body wrapped around mine perfectly. "I want to see her." the words slipped between my lips. "It's ok to want to see her again sweetie" He lay there, holding me, letting me ramble about my past for a good half hour before I finally lay there quietly, still in his arms. "You deserve better," his hot breath sent shivers down my body. "you deserve more." I rolled onto my other side so I could see him. His touch was feather light as he traced an old cut that went from almost the top of my ribs to my hip. _That one took FOREVER to heal_ I thought sadly. "Let me give you better, let me give you more" Rich pleaded. "I can give you the family you lost" I could tell he just wanted to see me stop hurting. "You think you're alone Raven, but you're not. I'm here for you now." I pressed my hands flat against his t-shirt covered chest. "I will always be here for you." I could see the sun coming up through the windows behind my boyfriend. I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to my Rich.


	8. A Ruined Evening

My Hero

Chapter 8

Richards POV:

Sadly our peaceful sleep didn't last more than four and a half hours. Alfred came knocking calling, "Master Richard. It's time to start the day" His knocking had woken me before his voice had. _Crap if he comes in here we're dead._ Bruce and Alfred didn't know that Raven had been sleeping in my room. They just thought she was an early riser, and she normally was, when she wasn't trying to keep the same hours as me. "Master Richard are you up?" I knew if I didn't say anything he would come in. "Yeah Alfred I'm up" I called back praying that Raven was too tired to wake up. I tried to get up only to realize that my shirt was heavier than I remembered it being. Raven had it clenched tightly in her hands. I listened carefully, sighing gratefully when I heard my old butlers retreating footsteps. I relaxed. Deciding to wait for my girl to wake up, I laid back down with her. Almost as soon as I replaced my arm around her bare waist she jerked awake with fear in her eyes. "Hey, it's ok. No need to be scared." My voice was soothing and slow. She looked around before slowly nodding. "Why are you always scared like that when you wake up?" She tried acting as if nothing had happened. "I wasn't scared, you just startled me" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Wanna try that one again?" She sighed and I knew I had won this. "My dad would cut me while I was asleep, so now, even the slightest touch startles me awake." Raven curled up against me, once again taking my shirt in her hand. I shook my head in disgust and got out of bed, opening the curtains on the large windows letting bright sun in. "Rich... Richy come back to bed, it's too early." I chuckled as she pulled the blankets over her head. "It's almost ten" I chuckled. "Hmmmph" was the only response I got from the pile of sheets. Smirking I pulled them off her. "Come on my sweet, time to get up" She glared at me, grumbling about how I was able to actually FUNCTION on so little sleep. "It's because I'm used to the long nights" I kissed her on the cheek as she pulled her pajamas on (blushing) and walked out of my room. "Maybe you should try going to sleep BEFORE the sun comes up" I called after her.

Not even a minute after she left Alfred came back in. "If I may be so bold Young Sir, what was Miss Raven doing in your room and in your pajamas?" I knew I could tell him the truth without fear of him telling Bruce. But if Bruce asked him, Alfred would tell him because he never lies. "She just came to ask me a question." I smiled. "and she always wears my pajamas. It's nothing new." and I personally thought it was adorable. He turned nodding to himself as he left once again. I showered and got dressed before heading down the hall to Ravens room. It was empty. I went downstairs to get some breakfast, only to see Bruce and Alfred standing around the couch, staring at it. "What are you looking at?" I asked as I walked up to them. "I take it she didn't sleep last night?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow at me as he assumed it was my fault. Raven was curled up in a small ball in the corner of the couch, still in my pajamas. I put my hands up in mock surrender. "It's not my fault!" Bruce grinned at me, "Sure" he said skeptically. He loved giving me a hard time about this kind of stuff. "She was still up when we got home last night. We went back to her room and I stayed with her till she fell asleep." Well at least that's partially the truth. Alfred looked over at me, "And at what time might that have been?" I inwardly groaned, he must love giving me a hard time too. "Uh... Around sunrise" I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head. "My word, no wonder the girl is tired"

I went out into the city without telling anyone. I had my license; Bruce just didn't like to let me drive because I've smashed up the batmobile a few times. Anyway I had taken one of the motorcycles into the shopping center of the city. I wanted to get something for Raven, and I had an idea of what I wanted. I just needed to find it. I went into a nice jewelry store. I wandered around the store looking through all the cases. Thirty minutes later I knew I had found what I was looking for. It was perfect for her. I just hoped she would like it.

Bruce and I were ready to leave for the party. We were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Raven to come down. "Has she shown you her dress?" Bruce asked. I shook my head. I couldn't wait to see her in a dress but I was worried too. After she showed me last night I understood why she was so against going and why she only wore her t-shirts and jeans. "You look beautiful Raven" Bruce's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Looking up I smiled at my girlfriend. "Rae, you look amazing." She was in a full length dark blue dress with off the shoulder straps.

Ravens POV:

I was nervous and hesitated on the last step. Richard noticed, stepping forward he took my hand and led me over to where Bruce was waiting. "We need to leave we're late." I nodded about to follow him towards the door but Richard stopped me. "How did you hide the scars?" My dress was low cut in the back. "A whole lot of cover-up. Now come on, Bruce is gonna get mad at us." I tried to tug my arm free but he only pulled me into his arms. "Let him wait" he whispered in my ear before his mouth crashed on mine in sweet passion. I tried to pull back but one of his hands cupped the back of my neck and the other wrapped tighter around my waist. _Let him wait,_ my thoughts happily echoed my boyfriends statement.

This sucked. I'd had Richard to myself for a whole minute before Bruce dragged him away. I had spent the last hour of the stupid party sitting at a table alone and miserable. I scanned the large room for him once again, but couldn't find him. I put my arms on the table and rested my head on them with a long sigh. _Why am I even here?_ I didn't even want to come to this party. "Wonder if they would let Alfred take me home?" I muttered, jumping a second later when someone rested a hand on my shoulder. "Now why would I let you leave," a husky voice whispered next to my ear. "when I haven't had a chance to dance with the most beautiful girl here yet?" I turned around in my chair to see my Richard grinning at me. "Sorry it took so long for me to get away, but Bruce doesn't get that when you actually ARRIVE somewhere with a date, that they like to spend time together. He always shows up alone and leaves with a girl on each arm." He explained holding out a hand to me. I stood up, taking his hand and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song was playing as he wrapped his arms around my waist, mine slowly creeping around his neck. We started slowly swaying to the music. "There's still something wrong though..." He looked at me thoughtfully before grinning and pulling me tighter against his chest. I looked up at him before resting my head on his shoulder. I heard him whisper, "That's better" and I completely agreed with him. _Much better. _I looked up at him again and he kissed me. "I'm glad that I didn't leave." He opened his mouth to reply as the whole building shook. Maniacal laughter rang around the room and Richards grip on me tightened. Bruce showed up next to us. "Richard, I need to have a word with you." He looked like he was about to argue when that horrible laugh rang out again, accompanied by an explosion creating a hole in the wall. My boyfriend looked me in the eye and whispered in my ear, "Stay safe, I'll be back as soon as I can." I nodded nervously as he followed Bruce's earlier path towards the back door. "Helllllooooo Gotham!" I turned around as gasped along with everyone else when I looked around and saw the Joker and Harley walking through the room. "Now, where, is the Bat?" He looked around the room, his gaze swinging from side to side. Realizing I was in the front of the crowd I tried to back up without being seen. But nobody would let me through and I was forced to stay where I was. A window overhead shattered as Batman and Robin dropped into the building.

Richards POV:

Batman and I dropped through one of the sky lights. "Ah, Batsy and Bird Brain, right on time. I was hoping you would drop by. But tell me, have you never heard of a door or do you just like pulling glass out of your shorts?" I rolled my eyes at him before lunging at Harley. It wasn't usually very hard to take her down but I kept casting glances over my shoulder at Raven. I saw Joker dodge around Batman and run towards the crowd. Hitting a pressure point on Harleys neck, I knocked her out and ran towards Joker with Batman. The two of us came to a skidding halt as The Joker grabbed one of the civilians around the neck, using them as a human shield. That human shield was my Raven. I growled low in the back of my throat, and Batman put a warning hand on my shoulder. If I kept it up I would give away our secret identities, Raven may have known who Batman and I were but no one else did. Plus Bruce didn't know that Raven knew who we were. And we needed it to stay that way. "Oh, does Bird Boy have feelings for the poor little girl?" Joker smiled wickedly at us. But after tonight Bruce might know our little secret. "This might be easier than I thought." He said retreating towards the stairs, leaving Harley behind. I could see the fear in Ravens eyes. I just barely shook my head so she would know that's she wouldn't need to worry. The Joker noticed and grinned as he threw Raven over his shoulder and ran out the door. I glanced at Batman who glared disapprovingly at me, _yup he knows_, before we both ran after the Joker and Raven.

I was so worried about her. I just wanted to kill the Joker for putting her in danger like this. Letting my worry and fury fuel me I put on another burst of speed as we raced after the madman. We followed him out the door to the gardens. They were surrounded by six foot tall stone walls on all sides. Batman and I were blocking the only way out and there was no way in hell I was letting him get past me with my girlfriend in his clutches. Joker turned to look at us, realizing he was trapped. "Don't come any closer you two or the pretty little girl will have to pay with her life." Joker grinned at us. I growled again, dying to pounce on him. I took one step, desperate to get Raven back in my arms where she belonged. "I said stay where you are! Now she's gonna be the one to pay" He barked at me moving his hands around Ravens throat. I cringed inwardly as she slowly brought her hands up to his to try and pull them away. It wasn't long before she was panicking and gasping for breath. "Joker, release the girl" Batman growled. I was tempted to run at him, but I feared Ravens safety. He tightened his grip; Raven was turning blue from lack of air. I wanted to beg for him to let her go. "If you let her go right now we'll let you leave." Batman growled. Joker raised an eyebrow before smiling wildly realizing the advantage he had over us at the moment. He knew we wouldn't hurt an innocent. "Not on your afterlife Batman, she's the only reason you haven't dragged me back to Arkham yet!" He laughed insanely before continuing "There's no way I'll willingly give up that protection!" I glared at him, planning out the order I would rip his limbs off when I got my hands on him. He started slowly walking towards us. "One move and I'll snap her small neck in two." He threatened. When he reached us he turned so his back was to the door and his gaze flicked back and forth between us. As soon as his gaze left me I punched him in the ribcage. He glared at me, dropping Raven. I lunged forward, catching her before she hit the ground. Batman grabbed him before he could attack me. She was unconscious. I glared up at Joker, fully intending on slowly and painfully tearing all his limbs from his body, but Batman looked like he was enjoying beating him to a bloody pulp so I settled on just worrying about Raven at the moment. Getting up I turned my back to the battling duo before cradling Raven to my chest. I was so glad that she wasn't dead. I walked towards the door only to go behind some bushes. If I went out there, with her looking like this, the paramedics would take her to the hospital. Which wasn't really too bad of an idea but I didn't want her out of my sight at the moment. She would be alright without going to the hospital. Her breathing was ragged and shallow but she was young and strong. I knew she would be ok in time. "Rae? Wake up." I whispered next to her ear, just wanting to reassure my conscience that I was making the right decision about the hospital. "I need you to wake up" I whispered pulling her closer to me. "Raven, speak to me." I pleaded, rubbing my thumb across her cheek. I was just about to give up hope and take her out to the paramedics when her eyelids fluttered. I smiled ripping my mask off. "So scary. I'm sorry" she said before losing consciousness again.


	9. A Little Reassurance

My Hero

Chapter 9

Ravens POV:

I woke up somewhere cold. I slowly turned my head to one side. It was too dark to see anything. _Where am I? _Panic slowly began to creep through me. The last thing I remembered clearly was the Joker strangling me. I tried to take a deep breath to try and fight down the fear, but couldn't take a full breath. It hurt so much to breathe normally. I needed to get out of here and try to find a way to contact Richard. Slowly sitting up I took a better look around the room. I felt so dizzy; I collapsed back on to the bed. Only then did I realize there was a steady beeping. I looked down at myself seeing all the tubes and wires that were attached to various parts of my body. I put a hand up to my face, realizing that there was a mask there as well. The beeping started getting louder and faster. I yanked the tubes out of my body along with the wires and sat up unsteadily again, trying to rip the mask off not sure if it was meant to harm me. I didn't really want to find out. I could hear footsteps running towards me. I shakily got up off the bed. I wanted to get out of there. The beeping had turned into one long continual beep. The footsteps were getting closer. I got up and started stumbling away from the bed. I didn't want the Joker to find me. It was harder for me to breathe now that I was attempting to walk. I stumbled again and leaned on the wall, instantly pulling away again. It was all wet. With what, I don't know and didn't think I would ever want to know. I was gasping for air and the room was spinning. "Raven!" It sounded like Richard, I tried to look around only to lose my balance and fall to the floor. I tried to push myself to my knees, only to fall back down again. "Raven!" It **was** him. I felt myself being lifted from the floor, in his arms. "Richard I-" I felt the mask being held to my face again. I freaked out and tried to get it away from me. "Raven, don't fight me. Let it help you." I looked up at him before closing my eyes and relaxing slightly and letting him hold the mask in place.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him again. He was smiling at me. I put my hand over his and gently pushed the mask away. "Rich, I'm so sorry. You were right. I was so scared last night." I whispered my voice shaking as I looked away from him. _You were right, I wish I had never found out. _He put a finger under my chin, pulling slightly so I would look at him. I wouldn't meet his gaze. "It's over now Rae…you're safe with me now…" He whispered quietly nuzzling my neck with his nose, before putting the mask on me again. We sat in silence until I was finally brave enough to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay safe like you asked me to." It came out weird sounding because of the mask on me but he knew what I was trying to say. "It's alright Raven. I'll always keep you safe. You'll be safe because I love you! Now close your eyes and try to get some rest, alright?" I nodded and let sleep overcome me.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading. _Weird, I don't remember waking up._ I went with it since my favorite book was in my hand. I was about to turn my attention back to my book when Richy plopped down on the couch next to me. "Hey beautiful" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and kissed my temple. "Can I read with you?" I nodded with a small smile. A few minutes later the manor shook. I stiffened and looked at Rich nervously. He gazed back at me calmly. "What was that?" My voice shook. "I'm not sure, but-" everything shook again and all the windows shattered. "But maybe we should get you somewhere safe until we know what's going on." He finished. I nodded getting to my feet. He took my hand and led me over to the grandfather clock. I watched curiously, "Where are we going?" He didn't look back as he replied "I'm bringing you down to the batcave so nothing can happen to you." I watched in amazement as the clock swung open to reveal a dark hole. Richard led me down into the dark and I soon realized that this is where I had been when in woke up with the mask and tubes attached to me. He had me sit in a chair at the bottom of the stairs and told me to stay put. I watched him go change before meeting up with Batman. Then they both ran back upstairs. I paced in front of the stairs for thirty minutes, never taking my eyes off the door. Finally I sat down in the chair with a worried sigh. I didn't want to stay down here. I was worried about my boyfriend. Rising from the chair I made my way back up the stairs, slowly making my way to the top. My worry for Rich was clouding the fact that he would be mad I didn't listen as I opened the clock a few inches. Bruce was on the ground, unmoving. I scanned as much of the room as I could before I had to open the clock a few more inches. Again I scanned the room looking for him. My heart skipped a beat. He was slowly getting to his feet, then he charged at the Joker. I watched with my heart in my throat as Joker picked him up in the air. "This is the end Bird Boy" He finished with a sickening cackle before he snapped Richards neck and tossed him across the room. I stared in shock for a moment before running over to his side. "How could you, I loved him!" I shrieked crying. Joker kicked me in the ribs laughing like a crazy person. I landed on Richards battered and bloody body.

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. I was in my room. I wasn't even sure HOW I got in my room, but it was pitch black, with everything shrouded by shadows. My door opened and Alfred walked in concerned. "Miss Raven, what is wrong?" I looked around my room, I was shaking. "W-wheres Richard?" Alfred sat on the edge of my bed. "He's out with Master Bruce running an errand at the moment." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. But all I could see was his body covered in blood; it scared and freaked me out even more than I already was. My breathing was labored and it hurt. Heck it still hurt to breathe normally. "I-I want R-Rich" I stuttered bringing my knees to my chest. "When will he be back?" I had forgotten that Alfred didn't know that I knew who Batman and Robin are. I looked at my clock; it was ten to six in the morning, with any luck they would be back any minute. "He should be back soon young Miss. Have no fear." I watched him glance at my clock. I wrapped a blanket around myself. Ironically it had Robin on it. In all honestly I had gotten it a few years ago when he first started helping Batman. I had idled him even back when he was just starting out. "Can I go downstairs and wait for him?" My voice shook. I wanted to see him so bad. A few tears leaked out as the ache in my heart grew with my worry. "I don't think that would be the best idea. Why don't you just stay here and I'll wait with you." I looked at the door and jumped off my bed, making a dash for it. I heard Alfred behind me, but I kept going. I needed to find him, to see him. I was struggling to breathe again; it forced me to slow down. I had made it to the stairs by then. Thinking fast I sat on the banister and slid down. I came to the end of the banister and flew off it. I tried to land on my feet but stumbled and fell in a pile on the floor. There was a soft slow creak. "Oh my" I looked to top of the stairs to see Alfred standing there, eyes wide, looking from me to the clock and back again. I followed his gaze to the clock. I sighed hoarsely, still unable to take in a full breath as I watched Rich walk out of the clock.

Tears started falling as he hurried over to me. "Rae, what happened, what's wrong?" I was coughing, gasping for air, barely getting any at all at the moment. "Master Richard, I must suggest that we return upstairs quickly before Master Bruce comes up and sees this." Richard nodded, his eyes never leaving me. Gathering me in his arms, blanket and all, he started making his way up the stairs. "Raven, you need to calm down. You're only making it harder for yourself to get air." He told me slowly and quietly. I tried to do as he said but couldn't. I could still see his broken body. It was too real for me to be able to forget it. Clutching his shirt I silently sobbed as he carried me. This was just something else I couldn't do for him.

Richards POV:

She was shaking. I knew she was still struggling to breathe. Taking her to my room, I sat on the bed, with her still curled up in my arms. "Rae, you need to calm down. I'm worried you're going to hyperventilate." I said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, but instead of it comforting her as I had hoped, the gesture only seemed to make her more upset. There was a gentle knock at my door. I looked up as it opened to reveal Alfred with the oxygen tank and mask. "I thought this might help" I nodded my thanks and he stepped out as silently as he had come. "Shhh, Raven sweetie. Shhh. Everything will be ok." I attempted again to hush her. She slowly shook her head, fear in her eyes. I sighed and carefully put the mask over her face. She started shaking her head at me, tears still rolling down her beautiful face. "I-I don't want it" she gasped pushing my hand away. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, sitting her up a little more so it would be easier for her to breathe. "I don't want the mask." Her voice was hoarse. "I just want y-you" she was really struggling and I tried again. "I'm not going anywhere. Wear the mask, please, just for a few minutes, if only for me..." She finally relented nodding and let me put the mask back on her. I knew instantly that it was working because I could feel her relax a bit.

She was just laying there holding on to my shirt and rubbing her cheek against it as if it was the only thing keeping her here. Her big violate eyes were proof of how shook up she was. Her pupils were dilated with fear and exhaustion. It didn't take very long for her breathing to go back to normal with the mask on. We had been sitting there for almost an hour now. I could clearly see the bruises on her neck from the Joker. She put her hand over mine, once again pushing the mask away. "Raven, what's wrong sweetie?" The tears had never stopped falling. I picked her up and moved us to the middle of my bed, wrapping her blanket tighter around her. "I wish I had never found out!" She whispered before sobbing full force. I gaped at her. "Why? I love that you know! I hated lying to you. It's so much better now that you know." She shook her head closing her eyes, only for them to snap right back open with a whimper. "No, I can't stand it! It-it's too hard, too scary." She shuddered in my arms. "It's too REAL!" I didn't know what she meant. "Raven you're not making any sense..." I trailed off wondering if something was seriously wrong with my girlfriend. "You. I had to watch Joker hurt you...kill you." I could barely hear her. "He didn't kill me. He barely even touched me. I'm more worried about you." I caressed her cheek with my thumb. "No! I watched him...h-heard the snap." That's when I realized what she was talking about. "It was just a dream" I murmured leaning back so she could lay on my chest. "It was so real" Raven rolled off my chest and curled into a tight ball with her back to me. "It only felt real," I rolled her over, untangling her blanket from around her arms and chest, kissing her tenderly. I kept it short and sweet, but making sure it teased her senses. "That dream FELT real, the kiss WAS real!" She looked up at me, and uncurled with the blanket still tangled around her legs, letting me pull her closer. "It felt so real… I could feel your blood..." She looked up into my eyes. "Shhh, it's alright. I'm here now, it's alright." I smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Hold on, I have an idea." Getting up I went over to my dresser and dug around in the top drawer for a minute or so before going back over to my bed. She had sat up with her back against the headboard, the blanket was once again wrapped around her, and I knew instantly that her eyes had followed every step I'd taken. "I was going to give you this at the party, then when he showed up…" I trailed off giving her the little box wrapped in light purple paper. "What is it?" she asked fingering the paper. I laughed lightly at her. "You need to open it to find out." She was trying to forget about her nightmare, and that's all I was asking for. I just wanted her to try. Raven slowly peeled the wrapping off. She stopped for a second and looked at me when she reached the box. "Why did you get me this?" She asked with the lid in her hand. "It reminded me of you" I said with a shrug, "Do you like it?" It was a necklace with a gold raven charm, a small purple diamond where it's eye was. Her eyes got wide. "This must have cost a fortune!" I took it from her hands to put it on her. Leaning closer than I needed to I whispered in her ear, "But you're worth it. I want you to know that I'll always be here with you. You're just that special to me." A bright blush coated her cheeks as I coaxed her to lay back down. "I'm right here, next to you. Now, try and get some sleep sweet heart." I rubbed her back, listening to her breathing. It eventually slowed and deepened, I knew she was out and let sleep finally claim me.

It had been a bad night. Nightmares kept Raven up most of the time, and I stayed awake with her so she wouldn't feel like she was alone. She had finally fallen back to sleep around 9 in the morning and I was more than happy for a reason to stay in bed. I easily fell back asleep with my arm wrapped around her.


	10. A Tour

My Hero

Chapter 10

Ravens POV:

He thought I was asleep. I knew because he was finally sleeping, and he wouldn't have let himself sleep if he knew I was still up. I refused to sleep though. The nightmare kept coming back. Every time I would try and stop him from fighting, but he always went saying he had to do it to protect me. And it always ended the same way, the Joker killing Rich then throwing me on top of his body. I tried not to think about it and only focus on Richards hand on my stomach, under my shirt. I shifted slightly and his arm tightened around me. I smiled to myself, _He's so loving._

I could feel someone watching me. I looked up and saw Bruce standing in the doorway, glaring. He had finally caught us. _This isn't good. _I tensed and Richy stirred, muttering "Rae, its ok. You're safe. He's not here." I stared in silent shock as Bruce walked towards us silently. "I am right here. And I wouldn't tell her she's safe Richard," I knew his eyes had snapped open and he was wide awake now. "You two aren't in the clear yet." He stood at the edge of the bed, arms crossed, glaring at us. I flinched, he suddenly seemed a lot more frightening. Frightening like my father was. I felt Richard tense as his hand fisted itself. He pulled me back flat against his chest and a small part of me couldn't help but wish he was shirtless right now.

"Would either of you care to explain why I just walked in on the two of you in the same bed?" Rich sat up on one elbow behind me and I reached for the fist that was still on my stomach, pulling it out from under my shirt. I closed my hand loosely over his and I could feel him relax at my touch. His fingers intertwined themselves with mine. It comforted me. "What? Am I not allowed to make sure my girlfriend is alright? Seriously, she nearly had a panic attack last night!" Bruces glare worsened tenfold. "Not in your bed." He growled at us. I shuddered at the pure fury in his eyes. Rich kissed my neck lightly, trying to relax me. I looked up as he pulled his lips away from my skin to glare at Bruce. "How long has she known?" I knew exactly what Bruce was talking about. "She deserved to know." Richard growled at his guardian. _Their alter egos, now I know why Rich didn't want Bruce to know_. "When. Did. She. Find. Out." Batman and Robin. I took a deep breath as he answered, "The night of the fire. I told her when we got back here." I gulped. "Am I in trouble?" I sounded like a child. Bruce was glaring at me like I was dangerous. "Well Raven-" Richard interrupted his guardian. "No, its my fault for telling her in the first place. But I like it better this way. Now you know you'll always have a hero to protect you." I smiled up at him before Bruce cleared his throat. Bruce raised an irritated eyebrow at us, knowing where we had been going with our heated stares. I watched as Bruce shifted his glare from Rich to me even though he continued to address Richard. "You haven't been at the top of your game for long over a year now, and after what happened last night... Dick it's time for you to make your choice. Raven or Robin." I looked up at Richard. There was hesitation in his eyes. I pulled out of his arms and ran out the door heading for my room.

I collapsed on my bed pulling my Robin blanket over my head, wishing I could just disappear. It took all of thirty seconds after that for anger to crash over me. _How could he do this? He's just going to leave me... just so he can go out and play hero. He said he would be there for me, that he would keep me safe, because... because he loves me. Or at least he said he DID..._ I was stomping around my room when I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that someone was standing in the doorway. Immediately I turned my back to it and stomped over to my windows with my arms crossed. "Raven?" I looked stubbornly out the window, not moving. "Hay, what's up?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Rae, what's wrong?" he came and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact and jerked out of his grip replacing the gap between us. I was now glaring at a corner next to my closet. I watched his shadow move along the wall from the edge of my vision. "Did I do something?" _Did I do something? _I mocked in my head, but gave a brief nod to the corner. "Well I can't fix it if I don't know what I did?" He was closing the gap again. I moved to the back of my closet and leaned against the mirror, arms crossed over my chest, glaring at him. "Will you tell me what I did?" He asked following me into the closet. I continued to glare and remained silent. He looked around my closet before pulling my suitcase off a shelf. Casting a glance at me he began packing my clothes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he froze and turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't know you knew how to swear Raven." A smile was tugging at his lips. He sounded like he was mocking me. "Of course I know how to fucking swear, and you will be hearing a lot more of it if you don't tell me what the fucking hell you're doing!" My voice was ice cold. He smirked at me before continuing to pack my clothes and casually saying "I didn't think you would want to leave your clothes here when we leave." That just pushed me over the edge. "You're just going to kick me out after last night when you..." I was practically shouting. _Wait, did… he say...? _"did you say we?" The last bit came out more confused than angry.

Richards POV:

She looks so cute when she is confused. I almost burst out laughing at her expression. Deciding it was dangerous for me to laugh; I closed the distance between us for a third and final time. Wrapping my arms around her back I kissed away her confused expression. Her hands pressed against my chest, pushing me away. I pulled back slowly before I got to a point where I wouldn't be able to stop. _Or just won't _want_ to stop._ I frowned when I realized she was even more confused now than before. "Why are you doing this? Richard...? I don't understand." All traces of her anger was gone. I smiled softly down at her; she truly was the only one for me. "We are leaving and getting a place of our own." She started shaking her head; I could tell she was having trouble trying to form words. "You picked me over Robin!" She was astounded. "Why? You love being Robin, being a hero..." I kissed her again, effectively silencing her. "Not anymore, I can live without Robin, but I can't live without you Raven. I want to be able to be with you and not have to worry about a villain or someone jumping at us. I want to go somewhere where we can be together without worrying about the sun going down." Raven looked at the floor, "I can't ask you to give up being Robin for me" always so selfless. "You're not asking me to, I'm telling you I WANT to." She nervously looked up at me again, asking a simple question. "You would give that up for me?" She was so insecure. I nodded. I'd be willing to do anything for her. "Where would we go?" Her fingers had tangled themselves in my shirt unconsciously. "Wherever you want to go." I pulled her closer without resistance and smirked. Oh what I'd love to do right now. "But Gotham is your home." I knew she was just nervous about what's to come. "We could stay in Gotham, or we could go somewhere else. My home is with you, I'll be happy as long as I have you by my side. So where would you want to go?" I sat on the floor and pulled her down into my lap. She played with my fingers and wouldn't meet my eyes as she replied. "Could we go to Blüdhaven?" I wondered why she wanted to go there, of all places but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. "Of course we can" she finally looked up, her eyes were shining with untold secrets. I knew there was another reason she wanted to go there, but I could also see her trying to hide it. Deciding she needed a distraction I tilted her chin up and kissed her. She immediately responded. Her fingers slowly tangled themselves in my hair. I pulled her closer to me and fell back on the floor, smirking into the kiss. Raven was now laying on me. I knew where I wanted this to go and I didn't want it on the floor, so I sat up cradling her in my arms. Making sure my lips never left hers, I carried her to her bed. I carefully laid her down, and I kneeled over her. Pulling back I pulled my shirt off. One of her hands slowly reached forward and traced some of my muscles. A small smile found its way to her lips. Putting one hand on each side of her head, I leaned back down and kissed her again. Raven moaned quietly as one of my hands roamed along her side, lifting her shirt as I went. She sat up slightly, letting me tug the shirt off. I laid it on the bed next to us. A light blush coated my Ravens cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush" I murmured in between leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.

Ravens POV:

His hand had found my bra, and had been working on unhooking it. I turned my head to the side, breaking the kiss. "Rich..." His hand froze as he pulled back a bit to look at me. "Do you want me to stop?" I loved him, but I wasn't ready for this. I was still a vergin. He was smart and had probably figured it out a while ago too. "Would you be mad?" He smiled down at me and I knew he wouldn't be. Richy laid down next to me, pulling me against him. I smiled up at him and he kissed my nose. "I'll never be mad, as long as I have you in my arms." I curled closer to him. "I'll be ready someday..." He started rubbing my back, making me hold back a huge yawn. "Do you want to try and get a few more hours of sleep?" I looked down from his piercing gaze. "Could we do something else, I'm not really tired." Pure lie. He sat up and looked around for his shirt while I pulled mine back on. "How about we go on a tour?" He suggested. I watched him walk across the room, his shirt had managed to land in the opposite corner of the room. "A tour of what?" I was having trouble thinking straight as I watched him bend down, pick up the shirt, and finally put it back on. He turned back to me with a devious smile. "How does the back of a certain grandfather clock sound?" I smiled at him. Standing up on my bed, I jumped into his arms. I squealed as he caught and spun me around.

We spent the next few hours wandering around the cave, with me fighting off sleep the whole time. It truly was amazing but I was nearly too tired to really enjoy it. I sat in the chair in front of the super computer. Rich had gone to check on something. I looked at all the buttons on the giant keyboard. Most of them had a label. Curiously, I pushed a button labeled 'Records' and was surprised at the screen that popped up. It looked like a data base of every villain on the planet. Looking around to make sure Richard wasn't back yet I typed in 'Joker' took a deep breath and pressed ENTER. I looked around the cave again, looking for any sign that Rich was near. When I looked back at the screen it was black. And he was leaning against the computer. He sighed, "Raven, what were you doing?" I cocked my head to the side. "How did you do that without me noticing you?" He had a small smile. "I was trained by Batman. I should be able to do things without being noticed." His gaze hardened a bit as he continued. "Now I'll ask again, what were you doing?" I leaned back in the chair muttering, "Nothing." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. "Raven." I hated that he always knew. "Fine. I was looking up the Joker." I grumbled quietly. I don't know why I had wanted to find out more about him, but I thought it might make me feel better if I knew more about him and his past. "I know what you're thinking Raven." His voice was soft. "And it won't help. It will only scare you if you know more about him. That wouldn't have just told you about him, it also lists everything he's ever done." Coming over to me, he pulled me to my feet and into a hug. I needed it. I held him tightly, returning the hug. He kissed the top of my head before he spoke again, "Reading his file would only make your nightmares worse and torment you." I didn't want to hear this. I want him to kiss me and tell me that everything would be better when we got out of the manor. "Kiss me?" I whispered desperately wanting the senseless bliss that I knew would come with it. He obliged and it took nearly no time at all for me to realize I didn't want him to stop. That sweet, innocent kiss of ours quickly escalated into a full blown make out session. I arched against him, wanting to be as close to him as I could get. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist and back. I was so content right here in his arms. My knees buckled beneath me, and I would have fallen if he hadn't been holding me against him. Removing his arm from my waist, he looped it under my knees and picked me up. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. I yawned and closed my eyes before he kissed me again. I knew he was taking me upstairs, most likely to his room.

It wasn't long later that I felt his soft mattress beneath me. He pulled back slightly and ran his fingers through my hair. With a small smile he picked me up again and got on the bed before putting me down next to him. I sighed, feeling like I was in heaven. "Raven, will you try and get some sleep?" I didn't look up as I murmured a quiet "Sure." I doubt he believed me, **I **didn't even believe me. His lips brushed against my ear as he whispered, "Do you promise me?" I nodded and, reluctantly, let my eyes close. It wasn't long before my body finally forced me to sleep.

I woke up with a heart wrenching scream. My vision was blurred with hot tears as I scanned the room for him. His side of the bed was cold. _Where is he? _I sat up and walked over to the window. The yard below was dark. And no sign of the sun rising any time soon. Resting my head against the glass I cried, just wanting the warmth from being in his arms. The cold from the glass eventually forced me to crawl back into bed. I don't know how long my body shook with sobs but it must have been well over an hour. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to keep my eyes closed. All I could see was his lifeless body. I laid in his bed, curled into a little ball. _I wish I had never met him…I never should have let myself get attached to him…_ I was beyond depressed and upset. _Everyone I love always leaves me... Maybe I should have let my father beat me to death._

I felt something pull the blankets higher around me. I looked over my shoulder and gasped when I saw Richard propped up on one arm next to me. Rolling over I wrapped my arms around him, planning on never letting go ever again. "Where were you?" My voice was hoarse from sobbing for who knows how long. "It's not important. I shouldn't have left you." He sat up and pulled his shirt off before laying down again. I held one of his hands in mine and nuzzled my nose against his bare chest. He wrapped his free hand around me, making sure I won't go anywhere. "It's alright now. Try and get some rest." And I laid there, pretending to sleep, curled up against him, just like I did for the next week.


	11. About A Past

My Hero

Chapter 11

Richards POV:

A week later we had moved into a little house on the edge of Blüdhaven that was almost completely surrounded by woods. Raven chose it, and I was fine with the little house. She was happy here for a few days before she started pulling away and distancing herself from me. I knew she wasn't sleeping at night and hadn't been for some time. But I don't think that has anything to do with it. She still curls up against me at night pretending to be sleeping, but she's gone before I wake up. When she comes back, she won't talk, and she's been getting more and more depressed as the days go on. Ravens said barely five words to me in as many days. When I hear the back door open it was well after midnight. I got off the love seat and left the living room to meet her in the kitchen. Just one glance tells me she was crying recently. "What's wrong?" I ask pulling her into my arms hoping that she'll tell me tonight. She just shakes her head slowly. "I hate seeing you like this…" I tried again, hoping. She rests her head on my shoulder with a sigh. This happened last year too. She became distant and was really depressed for over a month, but she never told me why. Last time she avoided me for the whole month. "What is it about September that upsets you this much Rae?" She looked up at me, her eyes pleading for me to drop it. "Why won't you tell me?" _What could be so secret that she isn't willing to tell me? _Pushing me away she ran into our room and slammed the door behind her.

I slowly followed her. I walked into our bedroom to be met with a pillow in the face. That pillow was shortly followed a second. Taking the hint that I was sleeping on the couch tonight, I backed out, closing the door behind me.

I laid on the couch for a couple hours, unable to sleep. I knew Raven was across the hall, awake as well. She hasn't really been able to sleep alone since she had first moved into Wayne Manor at the beginning of the summer. She had spent maybe five nights on her own since then. Laying on the couch, I had nothing better to do that try and figure out WHAT it was with September that bothered Raven so much. Thinking through everything I knew about her, I realized that I didn't know her birthday. Whenever I asked her about it she would always tell me that it was either too early for her birthday, or that it went by already. _Maybe her birthday is why she hates this month so much, but why would she hate her birthday?_ Thinking I heard something, I sat up and listened. Going back to the bedroom I wonder if getting a house with only one bedroom was the best idea since this is the second time I've ended up on the couch already. Quietly opening the door I silently approach the bed. I know she's still awake even before she turns over so her back is to me. I trail my hand lightly along her arm, before bending down, placing a kiss on her head, and whisper a quiet 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. Slowly standing back up I walk back out the door and make my way back to the couch to finally _attempt_ to get some sleep. Not even five minutes later, I heard the soft padding of Raven leaving our room. What surprised me is that she comes over and lays on the couch with me. I knew she was exhausted, and I wanted her to get a good nights sleep, whether or not she was actually _going_ to sleep tonight, so carefully I scooped her up and brought her back into our room where our king sized bed was waiting for us. With one knee on the bed for leverage and balance, I put her in the middle of the bed. Ravens eyes fluttered open and she grabbed my hand. "You aren't going to leave me again…are you?" Her voice is quiet, almost childish. "No sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." I laid down, wrapping my arms tightly around her small frame. Having an idea, I removed my arms from her, and sat up pulling my shirt over my head, before laying down again. I knew she liked it when I slept without a shirt because she liked the skin to skin contact. It helped her realize that I was real and still with her. I had figured that much out not long after the whole Joker incident.

Raven was still sleeping in my arms when I woke up the next morning. With a smile I kissed her forehead. I hadn't realized until now how much I had missed this. I loosened my grip on her as she stirred. Raven tried to get closer before settling down again curled as close as possible. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She moaned quietly, waking up. With a yawn, she rubbed her eyes. "Morning sleepy head" I whisper. She looks up at me for a second before she slid off the bed and disappeared in the closet. She came out shortly after in sneakers, jeans and a hoodie. "Raven, where are you going?" She pulled the hood up whispering one word, "Out." I stood up and followed her. The storm raging outside caught my attention when a boom of thunder sounded. Putting on a small burst of speed, I caught up with her at the back door and grabbed her arm. "You're not really going to go out in this, are you?" The wind was whipping through the open door. She wouldn't look at me, "Raven...whatever's wrong, you know you can tell me right?" She relaxed a little and I loosened my grip on her arm. She jerked her arm free and ran out the door, into the storm. I stood in the doorway for a second before running back to the bedroom to put on a shirt, coat and pair of shoes. I ran out the door and into the woods. As the storm picked up my nerves were on overdrive.

The wind howled, thunder boomed, lightning split the still dark sky and rain fell in sheets. I could barely see where I was going. It didn't help that I didn't wander the woods very often. There was no point in calling out, she wouldn't be able to hear me over the wind. Looking around carefully I found a newer looking path. Trying my luck, I started down the path. I wasn't sure where she was going when she left, or even why she left. Saying I had no idea of how to find her was an understatement, basically. It wasn't long before the trees and shrubs started thinning out. Coming to the edge of the woods, I found myself on the edge of a small clearing. And it surprised me that it looked, from what i could see, pretty well maintained. There was a huddled figure in the middle of it. Raven was on her knees with her face in her hands, and as I got closer I realized she was shaking. When I stood behind her I saw the headstone.

_Here lies Arella Roth. _

_An amazing mother. _

_January 23, 1970 - September 17, 2002_

"Raven..." I didn't know what to say. "...I'm so sorry." What else was there to say? Her face was in her hands. I knelt down behind her, wrapped my arms around her and rested my forehead against her back. "What are you doing here?" I can barely hear her over the wind. "I came looking for you. I wanted to find you and make sure you were ok." She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. I picked her up bridal style and started making my way out of the clearing. I was completely oblivious I the rain now. All I cared about was taking care of Raven. "What are you doing?" Her voice was on the edge of panic. "Im taking you home. You're going to get sick if you keep staying out in the rain." We were both soaked to the bone. It had poured almost everyday this week. "But- but I-" I put a finger to her lips. "Arella would agree with me. I'm sure she wouldn't want you getting a cold, or something worse if you keep this up long enough." My voice was soft as I whispered to her. Ravens reply was a simple six words and yet they told so much, "But i don't want to go." I felt bad for her. "I know sweetie, I know." She didn't say anything for the rest of the walk home.

Kicking the door shut behind me I walked into the living room and sat on the love seat with Raven sitting on my lap. She was soaking wet and shivering. Pulling a blanket over I wrapped it around her. _I wouldn't be surprised if she's already sick...she's been out in the rain for three days. _I thought as she sneezed. "Bless you." I murmured rubbing her back. She looked up at me, tears still trying to fall. "Can I go back yet?" She was still shivering. I shook my head. "How about we get you out of these wet clothes and have some hot cocoa?" She didn't answer me, merely looked down with a sad sigh. Pulling the blanket away, I pulled the hoodie over her head followed by her shirt. Rewrapping the blanket around her, I picked her up enough to pull her jeans off. "Rae...what was your mom like?" I asked picking her up and bringing her into the kitchen while I made us some hot drinks. "You really want to know?" She seemed shocked. I know I should have asked a long time ago but I didn't want to hurt her by bringing it up. "Of course I want to know." I sat her on the counter while I put the water on to boil for the cocoa. Not long later we were both back on the love seat with our drinks talking about Arella. We spent the rest of the day talking about her too.

"What was your favorite thing to do with her?" I asked. "We would always go out together, just the two of us and ...and celebrate...my...birthday." She was tearing up again. I took her empty mug from her and put it on the floor. "Oh Richard it's my fault! It's all my fault!" That shocked me but I was quick in responding. I wasn't going to let her think like that. "No it wasn't. You said she died in a car crash. You can't blame yourself for someone else's stupidity." She shook her head. "I-it was all my fault." She sobbed. I pulled her closer wrapping her in my arms. She still was wrapped in just the blanket and her bra and underwear. "Don't think like that Raven, it wasn't your fault. How could you possibly think that? You were just a little kid at the time." She looked up at me, "She died because of me Rich..." I ran a hand through her still damp hair. "Why would you blame yourself?" Pulling out of my arms she turned her back to me with her head bowed. "We were going out...to-to celebrate...m-my birthday..." She blames herself. Her birthday is today. Todays the 17th. It's the anniversary. _No wonder she never wanted to tell me when her birthday was. _"Raven. It's not your fault. No matter what you think, it wasn't your fault." My voice was soft as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes it is!" She yelled, standing up to whip around to look at me. "It's because of me that she's DEAD! Me and my stupid birthday killed my mother!" Raven fell to her knees sobbing. "She's gone and I'll never see her again!" I got down on my knees in front of my sobbing girlfriend determined to make her feel better. Gripping her shoulder with one hand, I lifted her chin with the other. "Raven, if you didn't have a birthday your mom _might _still be here. But if you **didn't** have a birthday, _you _wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have the_**best**_girlfriend ever." She looked me in the eye for the first time in a few days. "And your mom will always be with you, right here." I picked up her still shaking hand and placed it over her heart. "She's always with you Rae, even when you can't see her." Moving my hands to cup her face, I placed a kiss on her forehead. "She would have loved to meet you Richy...I wish you could have met her..." Pulling Raven to her feet I lead her to the bedroom. "Well, how about we go together." Raven opened her mouth to interrupt but I kept going, not giving her the chance. "As soon as it **STOPS RAINING!**" I gave it emphasis so she knew how serious I was about her staying dry for a while. "I can't wait." Rae had a small smile and I knew i had just made her night and this was probably one of the best birthdays she's had in a while.

Ravens POV:

I crawled in bed next to him after I let the blanket fall to the floor. "You'll always be mine, right Rich?" He smirked. "Of course because you're mine." I rested my head on his chest, surprised how easy I got off. I had figured he would nail me for leaving every morning without him knowing where I was. "Oh and Rae?" I squeezed him so he knew I was listening. "If you ever go off without letting me know where you are like that ever again, you'll find yourself chained to the bed at night with locks on all the doors and windows." I sighed lightly. _So much for getting away with it... _"I figured but I didn't think you'd go as far as chaining me to the bed." He rolled over so he was on top of me before whispering, "Lets just call it my version of being a protective boyfriend." I giggled as he nipped at my bottom lip. "I can live with that." I murmured before sneezing. Richard rested the back of his hand against my forehead as I sneezed again. "I'm beginning to think you're right." I admitted. "I think I am sick." He frowned at me. "I hope not. But you do feel a little warm. If you seem to get worse we can go get you checked out by a doctor." I tried to push him off me without much luck. But he took the hint and rolled off, laying on his side. Worming closer I turned one of his arms into a pillow while the other wrapped around my waist, holding me close. I was ready to let myself get a good nights sleep. Richard wasn't out all night risking his life anymore. I didn't need to worry about the Joker. After over a week of getting only a light doze every night, I was more than willing to let myself sleep in my boyfriends grip. He didn't leave me alone at night anymore and I loved that. "I love you Richy!" I whispered quietly. "Hm I love you more Raven." Managing to kiss his cheek I whispered, "No, because I loved Robin before I knew he was my boyfriend!" I knew he was smiling as he replied, "Ok Rae. You win tonight."

I wasn't any better the next morning. Richard had taken me to the doctors, and I had been diagnosed with walking pneumonia. The doctor gave me antibiotics and told me to take it easy for a few day while my body fought it off. Now three days later I was currently curled in a chair in the living room with a book in my hand. Richard was sitting at the computer a few feet away. Finishing the book I looked out the window with quiet longing. I wanted to go to the grave. "Rich?" He was focused. _Lets see _how_ focused he is, maybe too focused. _"Yeah Rae?" He sounded distracted. This might just work. "I think I'm going to go lay down." I threw a yawn in to make it a bit more convincing. Casting a quick glance at me over his shoulder he nodded. "I think that's a good idea. I'll come join you in a bit." Getting off the recliner I went and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. Instead of going across the hall to our room, I turn left making my way to the kitchen. Slowly I crossed the room. My hand was on the nob when I jumped. "Nice try Raven." _Busted! _I hung my head muttering, "And to think I actually thought you bought that." He came and put a hand on my shoulder. "You should be resting, not trying to sneak out of the house." He put his hand to my forehead. "You're hot, and you look pale." I could hear the concern in his voice. We walked back to our room where I laid on the bed and he went into the private bathroom for a shower.

I stood at the bathroom door, nervous. I knew what I wanted but I couldn't seem to make my legs work. Taking a deep breath, I quietly entered the bathroom and was met with a cloud of steam. I could see his silhouette through the shower door. The silhouette was washing its hair when it suddenly stopped. "Rae, are you ok?" I stepped closer to the door without replying. "Raven?" The shower door opened. I looked self consciously at the floor and took another step, stopping at the edge of the rug. I was in one of his shirts and nothing else. All my scars were exposed which didn't help my confidence but I knew they didn't bother him. "Raven...?" I looked up at him. His blue eyes locking with mine. He reached a hand out cupping my cheek and pulling me closer, into his arms for a kiss. "I think I'm ready." I finally whispered when we broke apart for air. He smiled and gently tugged the already soaked shirt over my head, leaving me completely bare. I stepped into a corner of the shower and wrapped my arms around my chest, embarrassed. "Hello beautiful." His voice was soft and sincere. He stood in front of the spray, gently removed my arms, leaving me exposed and blushing. "You're adorable when you blush." I finally looked up at him. "I'm beautiful?" My cheeks were bright pink. His smile faltered momentarily at the question. "You're the most beautiful girl I know." He kissed me again and turned us so I was under the spray. Reaching for my vanilla soap he started slowly washing me up. I tensed up. "Relax," He laughed lightly and I finally was starting to relax a bit, enjoying this. "Do I get to wash you next?" His eyes were twinkling with laughter. "Hmm...yeah. I would say that's only fair." He soaped up his other hand and carefully washed my still pink cheeks. Next he pulled me flat against him and I tensed again before I realized he was washing my back. I could feel him linger over some of the scars there as he went. He slowly washed every inch of me. "I think I'm cleaner now than when I wash myself." I mused quietly as he gave me the soap. He smirked, "Then maybe you should shower with me more often." I slowly started washing his back. I hadn't realized until then that I wasn't the only one with scars. "Richy...what happened?" I had never noticed them before. He turned to face me. "Back from my nights as Robin." I paled realizing that he could have easily been killed without me even knowing. I went on my toes and kissed him, wanting reassurance that he wouldn't disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my feet leave the floor. I pulled back from the kiss, I was sitting on his arms with the spray pounding at my back. Wrapping my legs a little tighter around him I smiled. All my nervousness from earlier was gone. The hot spray disappeared and I shuddered from the sudden cold. Nuzzling the skin at his neck I relaxed. He was so wam. He walked out of the shower and set me down on the sink but I didn't want to let go yet. He reached over tio the towel rack and grabbed a fluffy light purple towel and started drying me off. He dried off my chest and smirked whenever a light moan would escape me. When he had finished drying both of us off he lifted me off the counter and I wrapped my arms around his neck again as we crossed the room to our bed. With one hand still under me, he pulled back the blankets and laid me in the middle of the giant bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked while he searched for any sign of hesitation in my eyes knowing that is the only place it would be found. Taking a deep breath I nodded. "I'm ready." And with that he kissed me. We spent the rest of the night making love and whispering sweet 'I love yous' to each other.


	12. I Promise

My Hero

Chapter 12

Richards POV:

When I woke up the next morning Raven was still fast asleep. One of her legs was between mine with her back against my chest and my arm draped over her waist. I could feel her hands lightly squeezing mine. _Hmm, wonder where she got the idea to turn it into a pillow? _Somehow during the night she had managed to put my hand under her cheek, where it was still kept prisoner. _Shes too precious. _But none of this bothered me. _She is so cute while she's sleeping. _Raven released my hand and rolled over, trying to get as close as possible. She was shivering. I pulled the blankets higher around her shoulders. _She fits so perfectly against me..._ She tensed as I wrapped my arm back around her. I frowned. She knew that she was free from her father and that she was safe here with me, but I worried about the mental scars that he had left behind. "Richy?" I looked down at her. "I'm here." I reassured her. "Last night was amazing. Thank you so much." Seeing her smile...it was contagious and I couldn't hold back one of my own. "I need to go out for a bit and get some food. Will you be alright on your own for a while?" I moved to sit up. She snuggled against me whispering, "Just stay for a few more minutes...please?" Raven quietly begged. Chuckling I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her again. "I love you Rich." She said quite happily. "I love you too Rae." I never knew how persuasive Raven could be when she didn't want me to leave. I had gotten up to leave several times but she kept asking for just a little bit longer and before I knew it 'a little bit longer' had turned into two hours and she had fallen back asleep. So, quiet as possible, I got dressed and went out to _run errands. _

When I got back to the house at sundown I went right to the kitchen to start dinner for the two of us. When dinner was cooking I decided to go find my beautiful girlfriend. I wandered the house, checking all the rooms for her. I steadily made my way up to the attic. I was just starting to think she had left the house when I heard coughing. Following it led me up to our low ceiling attic when I saw that its window was open. And there was a chair below it. Standing on the chair I stuck my head out the window, looking around the roof. She was still coughing, sitting a few feet from the window with her legs pulled up to her chest. "What are you doing up here?" She jumped at my voice before relaxing and patting the spot next to her. I sat down mimicking her position. "You told me the other day that I couldn't leave the house, especially without you knowing, so I went ON it." She was smirking, proud of herself for finding a way outside. "Ok, you found a way to get outside." I was grinning at her. "But you're still sick and you shouldn't be crawling around rooftops." She shrugged, still looking out into the woods where the grave was. "You used to. Besides I needed some fresh air." _And opening a window wouldn't have worked, _I wondered_. _Getting to my feet I stood up and stretched before extending a hand to her saying, "As much as I would love to stay out here watching the moon rise with you, there's soup on the stove that should be just about ready to be eaten." She took my hand in hers and I pulled her to her feet as I led her back to the window.

Hand in hand, we went back downstairs for dinner. She stopped at the living room, removing her hand from mine. I went to the kitchen and put our soup in some bowls and brought it back to the living room. I don't think she knew I was standing there, watching her. She was kneeling on the recliner with her arms on the back of it, chin resting on her hands. "I know you're miserable Rae..." She didn't move. I put our food on the coffee table and closed the gap between us. "Just a few more days, then you can go. I promise." She slowly pushed away from the chair and stood up. "Don't make anymore promises to me. Ever." Her voice was emotionless as she walked over to sit on the couch and eat. The spoon was halfway to her lips when it paused, "I don't want you to break another. One is hard enough to deal with." I watched as the spoon continued on its way to her mouth. "What promise did I break Raven?" I was always careful with what I said and did around Raven. She always noticed every little detail and remembered each and everyone of them. "You said we could go to the grave, together, all soon as it STOPPED raining." _Crap. _"Raven, I haven't forgotten. I was just waiting for you to get better." It had stopped raining four days ago when Raven went to the doctors. And I honestly hadn't forgotten, I just hadn't been ready for her to visit the clearing yet. "Let's eat, then we can go down there for as long as you want. That sound fair?" She looked at me. Violet found blue and she smiled a small smile. I knew instantly that she was satisfied.

Her eyes shined as she went to our room to find her sneakers. I laughed lightly, kinda shocked at how excited she was. "Are you ready to go yet?" I turned around on the couch to see her standing in the doorway ready to leave. I got up from the couch with our empty bowls and brought them to the kitchen with her trailing behind me. "Just give me a minute and we can leave."

Ravens POV:

I wanted to run ahead. But I forced myself to walk the steady pace Richard had set. If felt like hours before we finally turned the last curve before the clearing. With a small smile I ran ahead for the last few yards. When I reached the clearing I looked around in amazement. There was a half circle of flowers planted around the far side of the grave. The grass was freshly cut. There was a bench on the right side of the entrance from the woods where it would get the sun in mornings but be nice and shaded in the afternoon heat. And directly in front of the grave along the edge of the woods, was a wooden swing. The who clearing was lined with small solar lamps giving off a soft glow. I turned to look at my boyfriend, only to realize that I had unconsciously walked up to the grave while I was looking around. He was grinning by the entrance, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Do you like it?" I ran and jumped into his arms. If it wasn't already obvious to him I whispered "I love it." He held me against him for a moment before we walked up to the grave, taking a seat in the grass. "Mom," my voice shook slightly. "This is my boyfriend Richard. He's the best thing that happened to me since I lost you." Richard wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "I promise you, I will always take care of her."


End file.
